Cereal
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo dies. He became a Hollow and meets Grimmjow. Love. Shiro joins the couple. Mpreg, Yaoi, Smex, drama,etc
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo died. He became a Hollow. A very weak, small, furry little cat Hollow. He was easy prey to pretty much all Hollows. He was constantly on the run, barely eating or sleeping. Surprisingly he lasted 3 years by himself, getting by with tiny rodent and insect Hollows and sleeping in tiny caves and nooks that the bigger and more dangerous Hollow couldn't reach in, a few times pretending to be a baby Hollow to the more stupid mothers. At the moment, Ichigo was racing across the sands, a large Hollow on his heels. Thankily Ichigo was fast and lithe. He raced into a marked territory by accident, not noticing till the Vasto Lorde stopped. Ichigo blinked, confused why the Hollow stopped. He continued to walk deeper into the territory, not noticing the ocean colored eyes watching him streak across the warm sand.

The owner of these eyes was all for letting the weaker Hollows stay in his territory for a little while, more so in Mating season. Something drew Grimmjow to the smaller cat Hollow. He was interested to speak to this Hollow. "Hey" he called, voice sinful and deep, interest twisting around the single word.

"...Grimmjow..." Ichigo breathed, his eyes widening. His legs finally gave out, and he collapsed to the ground.

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, the way Ichigo said his name sounded so familiar, so nice. Grimmjow walked over to the small Hollow, looking at him. "…Do we know each other Kitten?" he asked, gently picking up the smaller Hollow.

"I-it's me.. Ichigo.." Ichigo said, wincing when Grimmjow touched his leg, it really hurt.  
>Grimmjow nearly dropped Ichigo. "Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible with the aching legs of the younger male.<p>

"Y-yeah..." He sighed, the scent from the older male strangely making him relax.

Grimmjow slowly nodded. "…You seem tired…you okay?" Grimmjow asked, surprisingly concerned about the well being of this certain Beta.

"What do you think...?" Ichigo huffed, resting his head on Grimmjow's arm.

"Someone is being moody" Grimmjow teased, standing up. "You will stay with me then" Grimmjow commanded.

"Why... Why would I wanna do that?" Ichigo grumbled, his body going limp.

"My territory my rules…besides…you are in no condition to go anywhere" Grimmjow replied, walking back to his house.

"...Fine..." Ichigo sighed.

"Rest…I will get you something to eat" Grimmjow commanded.

"...Fine.." He mewed, closing his eyes.

Grimmjow smiled, quicken his paste to the house.

Grimmjow gently laid Ichigo on his bed before going to make something for Ichigo to eat later. Ichigo mewed sadly at the loss of warmth, the alpha bringing him comfort. Grimmjow heard the meow, sighing. He returned to the room. "Yes Ichi?"

"...Nothing..." He mewed shyly, looking away, if a cat could blush, he would be.

Grimmjow smirked, he lay on the bed next to Ichigo, eye to eye with him. "Why did you mew sadly then?" Grimmjow purred, reaching a hand up to pet the Beta.

"..N-no reason.." He gulped, unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"You haven't got any attention in a while…Beta usually don't last long without it" Grimmjow commented.

"...Beta?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Grimmjow.

"Betas are the more submissive…Alphas are the others…I would say in control but Betas control the relationship" Grimmjow explained.

"Oh..." Ichigo purred, his eyes half mast.

Grimmjow smirked, using his other hand to scratch under the chin. Ichigo was soon asleep, cuddled up to Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow smiled, food could wait, right? He curled up on the bed, hugging Ichigo to his bare warm chest. He followed Ichigo to sleep.

Ichigo yawned softly; he had been asleep for a few hours at least. Though he didn't really feel like moving. Grimmjow muttered something in his sleep, pulling Ichigo closer to his chest. Ichigo wiggled, trying to break free of Grimmjows grip but to no avail. "Grimmjow..." Ichigo said quietly. "Grimmjow." He asked, louder this time. "Grimmjow!" He hissed, swiping his claws across Grimmjow's face, making four thin red lines appear in their wake.

Grimmjow sat up, grip tighten on Ichigo once again before going limp. "What was that for Ichi?"

"..you wouldn't wake up... and I uhh.. have to use the bathroom..." Ichigo mumbled shyly. "You wouldn't let go so..."

"Well you can go now Ichi…I will make you something to eat" Grimmjow replied. Ichigo nodded, hopping off of the bed and running outside to relive himself. Grimmjow went to the kitchen, quickly making a simple meal for Ichigo. Ichigo walked back in a few minutes later, following his nose to the kitchen. "Hungry Kitten?" Grimmjow asked, lifting Ichigo to the table.

"...Yes." Ichigo said, nearly mewing in happiness as a plate full of food was set in front of him.

"Then eat up…and I can make more if you want more" Grimmjow offered. Ichigo mewed at him, before digging into his food, eating as if it would run away if he didn't eat fast enough. Grimmjow sat down, watching, like a stalker would, his Beta eat. Ichigo was nearly done, rice sticking all around his mouth. "More?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes please!" He chirped, looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

Grimmjow got up, making more food for Ichigo, giving it to him. "Couldn't hunt much when you were constantly being chased…right?" Grimmjow asked, sitting back down.

Ichigo nodded, but was focused mainly on the food as he devoured it. Grimmjow watched, happy to be around his future mate and Beta. "..I think I'm done..." Ichigo mewed after a few minutes, sitting down.

"So is there anything you want or need?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well... I uh.. sort of want to see my family and friends again.." He said quietly.

"Then let's go visit" Grimmjow replied, scooping up Ichigo in his arms.

Ichigo mewed happily at him, leaning up and licking his cheek in thanks. Grimmjow smiled, opening a Garganta to the world of the living. "I can't wait!" Ichigo mewed happily, for about the fifth time, nearly vibrating in Grimmjow's grasp.

**This is a roleplay me and IS (IstariaDragon) did…this is a long roleplay with have…but this is only a small beginning we have. Please review and check her out as well =D**

**IS-Ichigo**

**Me-Grimmjow…and that Vasto Lorde**


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow smirked at the excited Beta. "G-gr-grimmjow" a voice asked in a mixture of fear, shock, and anger.

"Yes?" Grimmjow asked, turning to the red haired and black haired Shinigami.

Ichigo meowed at them, forgetting to speak in Japanese as he started mewing at them. "I KNEW IT…YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF THING WITH CATS" Rukia yelled.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not the point Rukia" Renji muttered. "Why are you here Arrancar" Renji growled.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow started, slightly lifting Ichigo a bit. "Wanted to visit his family and friends" Grimmjow finished.

"That is a cat…a Hollow cat…not Ichigo" Renji said slowly, as if he were speaking to a mental patient.

"He IS Ichigo" Grimmjow growled.

"…Okay we will say he's Ichigo…now do you name lots of cats with the names of your enemies?" Renji asked.

"ARE YOU MENTAL OR SOMETHING" Grimmjow roared.

"I am not the one who named his cat after an enemy" Renji started.

Ichigo started meowing at them, though a bit disheartened at the fact that they didn't believe Grimmjow. "Ichigo…speak normally" Grimmjow muttered.

"…You TALK to it" Renji asked. "Did you lose your mind after the war or something?"

"Did you lose your brains…this is Ichigo, Ichi-go, I-c-h-i-g-o, Kurosaki Kuro-saki, K-u-r-o-s-a-k-i" Grimmjow snapped.

"Well at least you can spell" Renji snorted.

"Oh... Sorry! I uh.. forgot to speak in Japanese..." Ichigo mewed sheepishly in Japanese.

"The cat speaks" Rukia squealed.

"Of course he does" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Arrancar, why are you here? What could you possibly want" Renji asked.

"I told you…Ichigo wants to see his friends and family" Grimmjow snapped.

"That ISN'T Ichigo…even if it was, why would you help him" Renji snarled.

"It IS Ichigo…and I can help him if I want" Grimmjow snarled back.

"Guys! It's me! Ichigo! Why can't you see that?" Ichigo asked, looking at them with large, pleading eyes.

"…Renji…either Grimmjow and Ichigo are telling the truth…or Grimmjow really drilled into the cat's head his name is Ichigo" Rukia muttered.

"Ichigo ISN'T a Hollow…and Ichigo wouldn't go near you, after you nearly KILLED HIM" Renji hissed.

Rukia opened her mouth to argue, knowing what Ichigo felt about Grimmjow before slamming it shut again. Ichigo pouted. "I AM Ichigo!" He whined.

"Look iArrancar/i…leave or I will kill you" Renji snarled.

"I would like to see you try i Pineapple/i" Grimmjow purred.

"Stop fighting!" Ichigo whimpered, backing up into Grimmjow's chest a little bit.

"You picked a Hollow NOTHING like Ichigo…Ichigo would never whimper, never coward…you are a idiot trying to pass some weak Hollow off as a strong Shinigami…you Arrancars are morons, just mindless Hollows" Renji snarled, hurtfully.

Ichigo looked down, his ears and tail drooping. "But..."

Grimmjow's hands twitched, begging to snap the neck of the red haired Shinigami. "Unless you want me to snap your neck, I would shut your goddamn mouth…time and instincts are powerful things for Hollows, Arrancar, even Vizards…it takes a few days to go from innocent, sweet, weakling to strong, cold blooded, murder…I would have been surprised if Ichigo was exactly the same" Grimmjow explained.

"...Let's just go..." Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow was beyond surprised. He knew how happy Ichigo was when he learned he could see his friends and family. "…Sure" Grimmjow murmured.

He glanced at the Shinigami before opening a Garganta and disappearing through it. "...I can't believe... They didn't believe me..." He mewed sadly.

Grimmjow nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's head. "Don't worry Kitten" he muttered, hugging Ichigo closer to him.

"Okay..." Ichigo sighed, nuzzling his face into Grimmjow's chin.

"I will do anything to help you…I will give you anything you want…I will make sure you are happy…no matter what" Grimmjow promised.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, purring, though with a hint of doubt.

"Yes…I will do anything and everything for you…I will do this forever no matter what happens" Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo.

"...Then... can... can you turn me into an Arrancar?" He asked after a moment.

"I can't…but I know someone who can" Grimmjow responded.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

"I wouldn't lie to you Ichi…of course I know someone" Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo mewed happily, licking Grimmjow's face. "Should we go now or later?" Grimmjow asked.

"...Later... I'm kinda tired..." Ichigo yawned.

Grimmjow nodded, carrying Ichigo to the bed. He laid down with Ichigo on his chest. "Sleep well Kitten" Grimmjow muttered.

"Night Grimm..." He yawned, snuggling his way under Grimmjow's jacket.

"Night Ichi" Grimmjow purred, happily. Ichigo was soon asleep, purring loudly as he slept. Grimmjow smiled before following his little Beta to sleep.

**We had a lot of fun with this chapter…I love playing Renji XD and Grimmjow**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me:…Everyone else ^^;**

**We have a lot of chapters done but are putting up them up slowish…please review =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow opened his eyes, not moving as he felt an impossibly warm furry body on his chest. Ichigo slipped under Grimmjow's shirt, yet again. Not that Grimmjow would ever complain about that. "You awake Kitten?" he murmured, causing his chest to rumble under Ichigo.

"...No." Ichigo answered sleepily, snuggling even closer. Grimmjow sighed, closing his eyes. He knew Ichigo PROBABLY couldn't sleep forever. "...Grimm?... When uh... I am an Arrancar.. I was wondering if maybe... you would.. be my.. Alpha?" Ichigo asked shyly after a few minutes, his small frame shaking slightly in fear that he might be rejected.

"I thought I was your Alpha now Ichi…and I will remain your Alpha…I don't care if you are a Hollow cat, Shinigami, Human, Vizard, Arrancar, or any other race, I will be your Alpha and always loves you" Grimmjow replied, holding the shaking figure tighter. "I will not let you go Ichigo…I can't let you go" Grimmjow murmured.

"Oh.." Ichigo breathed out shyly, licking Grimmjow's hand.

"So now are you awake Kitten?" Grimmjow asked.

"...A little," He admitted, stretching his legs out.

"Want to go become an Arrancar now?" Grimmjow asked.

"...Yeah... Though I'm gonna miss being able to sleep under your shirt..." Ichigo replied.

"We will figure something out Kitten" Grimmjow purred, kissing Ichigo's forehead. He sat up, snuggling Ichigo to his chest. Ichigo mewed, yawning wide. "You can go back to sleep if you want…it will be a long trip" Grimmjow added.

"Okay..." He yawns one last time, soon falling asleep in Grimmjow's arms.

Grimmjow smiled down at his Beta before getting up and starting the long walk.

About an hour later, Grimmjow and Ichigo arrive at a large white house. "KITTY" a young squeaky voice squealed, assaulting Grimmjow's legs.

Ichigo shifted in his sleep, completely oblivious to the world around him. "Nel off" Grimmjow scolded.

"Kitty has a kitten" Nel pointed out.

"Nelliel…please release Grimmjow" Ulquiorra sighed from the door. Nel made a whining sound, releasing Grimmjow's legs. "Kurosaki is ready to become an Arrancar now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah" Grimmjow confirmed.

Ichigo yawned, his eyes opening slowly. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Nice nap?" he asked, slightly teasing.

"Yeah.." Ichigo stated, looking up at him, ignoring Grimmjow's teasing tone.

"Well then I guess we can start the process…right emo?" Grimmjow grinned, glancing at Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui isn't emo Kitty" Nel started.

"Follow me trash and Kurosaki" Ulquiorra huffed, whipping around and back into the house.

"...Same as last time I met him." Ichigo stated, giggling slightly.

"When at least you an't trash" Grimmjow snorted, grinning as he followed Ulquiorra.

Suddenly yelling cut through the air. "YOU FUCKING PINKHAIRED BASTARD, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Nnoitra screeched as he chased Szayel.

"Nnoitra-Sama, please calm down" Telsa panicked as he chased them.

Starrk was sleeping against a door. Harribel's fraccion was bickering while Harribel stood next to them, sighing. Nel raced over and jumped onto Harribel's back. "Harri-chan" Nel cheered.

Ulquiorra was skillfully walking through the chaos. A Cero flew by Grimmjow's head. "Just as peaceful and bloody as I remember" Grimmjow snorted.

"What? Grimmkitty thought the world would bow at his arrive?" Nnoitra snorted.

"Why welcome back Grimmjow…who is the little Hollow in your arms…he has interestingly brown eyes" Szayel started.

"Touch him and I will rip your fucking hair out" Grimmjow snarled.

Szayel put up his hands in defeat, backing up. Ichigo stuck his tongue out childishly at the pink haired scientist before looking back ahead, watching Ulquiorra somehow get through all the chaos. "You are very lucky we having a good and slow day" Ulquiorra stated.

"I do have that affect on people" Grimmjow snickered.

"Idiotic trash" Ulquiorra muttered before stopping and opening a door. The Hogyoku sat in a glass case. Ulquiorra went over to it as Grimmjow followed, setting Ichigo down.

"...Now what?" Ichigo asked, looking up at them.

"If you STILL want to be an Arrancar, then that is what is next" Ulquiorra replied.

"And it will hurts…a lot" Grimmjow muttered unhappily.

"...I don't care! I want my human body back!" He mewed at them.

"Very well Kurosaki" Ulquiorra sighed, going over and picking up the Hogyoku.

Ichigo nodded and braced himself. The change came fast, hurting as the shape stretched and bended, trying to make a Human out of a small cat. Grimmjow kneeled down next to Ichigo, trying to be helpful and comforting through this dangerous, harmful, and scary moment. Ichigo gasped in pain. His body grew, the white fur turning orange, most of it disappearing, except for his head. The change was soon done, a now naked Ichigo lying on the ground, only one thing, he had cat ears and a tail, both nearly the same color as his hair. Grimmjow was still right next to Ichigo, comforting him through the after affects pain. "You okay?" Grimmjow asked, letting his eyes wander slightly over the beautiful naked body he hoped to be under him soon.

Grimmjow gently caressed the ears while Ulquiorra watched in surprise at Grimmjow being gentle. After a moment Ichigo nodded. "I will get Ichigo some clothes…don't rape him" Ulquiorra sighed, leaving the room.

"Thank you…and I wasn't going to EMO" Grimmjow snapped back.

"...Why is he getting me cloths?" Ichigo asked, not realizing that he was completely bare.

"Well…you are naked" Grimmjow replied, pulling Ichigo onto his lap. "And have cat ears and a tail"

"I what!" He squeaked, blushing hard.

"Which one are you freaking out over?" Grimmjow asked.

"I would guess the cat ears and tail…since he wanted his Human body back" Ulquiorra replied, dropping clothes in front of the pair.

Grimmjow couldn't help it; he started to dress his mate as if he were a doll. Ichigo blushed even harder, his tail wrapping around his waist. Grimmjow smirked, leaning over so his mouth was next to Ichigo's ear. "You look adorable as you blush Kitten" he whispered, nibbling on the ear lobe.

Ichigo squeaked and shifted away, blushing even harder. Grimmjow chuckled slightly as he bought Ichigo back to him, lifting Ichigo up to slip on his pants. Ulquiorra had mysteriously disappeared again after leaving the clothes. Grimmjow finally done dressing his Beta, released him. "You are all dressed now kitten" he stated. "Though I liked you naked too" he added very lowly.

Ichigo looked down shyly, involuntarily moaning when Grimmjow pulled him close and bit his ear lightly again while stroking his tail. "Easily turned on kitty? Do you want to play now or later?" Grimmjow purred.

"L-later!" He squeaked, jumping out of Grimmjow's chest and holding his tail in both hands.

Grimmjow chuckled again. "Alpha will resist then Kitten" Grimmjow replied, pressing a kiss to Ichigo's lips before backing up and sitting down again.

"...Can we maybe... try to visit my family and friends again?" Ichigo asked suddenly, his ears down in a show of submission.

"Sure, let's go" Grimmjow replied, standing up, picking up Ichigo and opening a Garganta.

**=3 More of this story =D I love how Grimmjow and Ichigo interact XD I bet you people are wondering two things…one: WHY IS THIS STORY CALLED CEREAL? And two: What will happen next? XD**

**IstariaDragon: Hey! Its me, IS~ ** **I just wanted to say sorry for my OOCnes sof ichigo, yeah, i know, it sucks. I have him too wimpy and weak. I allso have him overact allot and.. well, crap, lets just conclude that im horrible at playing him. ** **(Sadly hes the only one i know HOW to play. .)**

**IS: Ichigo **

**Me: Everyone else**


	4. Chapter 4

"O-oi! I can walk you know!" Ichigo blushed.

"But I want to carry you Kitten" Grimmjow replied as they arrived in the World of the Living.

Ichigo pouted, blushing still. "...Fine."

"Grimmjow…Ichigo?" a surprised Rukia asked.

"Hey the midget Shinigami again" Grimmjow snickered, shifting Ichigo so he was still in his arms but could see and be seen by his friends.

"Hiiii Rukia!" Ichigo chirped, his tail wagging happily.

"You have cat ears…and a tail…you are FUCKING ADORABLE" Rukia squealed.

"Exactly my thoughts" Grimmjow smirked.

"…What happened to Ichigo…why does he look like one of those things fan girls obsessed over?" Renji asked.

"HE IS SUCH A CUTE LITTLE NEKO UKE" Rukia squealed.

"I am beginning to like her" Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo blushed, hiding behind Grimmjow. Renji opened his mouth when Grimmjow cut him off. "My threat of snapping your neck stands" Grimmjow growled.

Everyone ignored the squealing Rukia who was saying something about protective Seme or something like that. Suddenly Ishida, Orihime, and Sado raced over. "What is an Arrancar doing here?" Ishida demanded.

"Jeagerjaques-san?" Orihime asked.

Grimmjow mentally groaned, he didn't care about the boys just arriving but he didn't like Orihime at all. He thought she was annoying as hell. "My name is Grimmjow, not Arrancar and I am here" Grimmjow started, only to be cut off by Rukia.

"Ichigo turned into a Neko and is Grimmjow's uke…it is super adorable and any fan girl's dream" Rukia squealed.

Grimmjow resisted a feral grin.

"Hii! Guys!" Ichigo called, waving his arms at them.

"Is what Rukia say true?" Ishida demanded.

"And if it is?" Grimmjow growled.

"...Yes." Ichigo said, his ears drooping and his tail wrapping around his waist protectively.

Ishida glanced between the two before letting his eyes settle on Grimmjow. "Hurt him in anyway and you will regret it" he growled.

"I know I would regret it…for many reasons" Grimmjow replied, gently comforting Ichigo. Rukia squealed again. "Squeal quieter please…if I wanted to listen to squealing I would move back in with the other Espada" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo blushed, hiding behind Grimmjow a little more. "OI KING" a familiar watery voice yelled. Everyone looked at Shiro dressed in black jeans and a red shirt that said "Ride the Horse" with a picture of a perv-grin horse on it. Ichigo looked behind him, squealing in joy and literally glomping Shiro. Shiro grinned. "Hey King…I would have thought you be madder at us…but we are glad you are safe and surprisingly VERY happy" Shiro purred, threading his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Who are you?" Renji asked in shock.

"Probably Ichigo's inner Hollow from before he died" Grimmjow replied.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo pouted, leaning up and licking Shiro on the cheek.

"A long story...but you appear to have survive a few years in Hueco Mundo without any serious damage" Shiro chirped. "I guess the Sexta deserves a bit of thanks for part of that" Shiro added, looking at Grimmjow.

"You aren't a Hollow anymore" Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro curiously, his head tilted like a cats. "The Hollow part of a Vizard is adaptable…if their counterpart is killed, the Hollow will adapt to stand on their own, turning into a Vizard or Shinigami depending on how high the level of the Hollow is…which takes a while before seeking out their Shinigami or Human counterpart…and even if I am technically not a Hollow, I still have the mind of one and the instincts of one" Shiro explained.

"And since your level is high, you turned into a Shinigami who can't open Gargantas" Grimmjow added.

"You still have black and gold eyes though!" Ichigo chirped, hugging his double closer.

"I noticed" Shiro smiled. Then he looked at Grimmjow. "I can guess you are King's Alpha…your scent covers him but he has no marking yet" Shiro started.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Scent? Marking?" Renji asked.

"Scent is a temporary thing, saying the Beta is mine…for now…good for when you are either unsure of the mate still or your Beta refuses to get a Marking …Marking is eternal, saying touch the Beta and I will rip you to pieces…rarely does a Beta have two Alphas but often Alphas have lots of Betas" Shiro explained.

Ichigo scowled. "If either of you get another beta I will rip YOU to pieces."

"Do we look like idiots?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Yes" Renji growled.

"Do you want me to snap your neck? I am REALLY tempted to do so" Grimmjow snarled.

"He has a temper…you guys match" Shiro cooed. "And I don't want any other Betas…most Beta aren't worth half the effort put in for them" he added.

Ichigo growled. "You better not."

"Don't worry King" Shiro soothed, hugging Ichigo.

Ichigo purred, relaxing into Shiro's touch. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at Ichigo and Shiro. "Did you want to go see your family as well?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Ichigo grinned, jumping out of Shiro's arms and onto Grimmjow's back.

"Anyone else coming?" Shiro asked.

"ME ME ME" Rukia cheered.

"I will come I guess" Renji sighed.

"I have to make dinner for a err… friend" Orihime replied before rushing away.

"No thanks" Ishida rolled his eyes.

Sado just shook his head. "Let's go!" Ichigo cheered, his tail swishing happily.

**Shiro arrived XD And Ichigo was happy to see him…and it seems Ichigo already decided Shiro is alpha too…no arguments XD**

**Istariadragon- ****enjoy the chapter! xD And that I'm really not worthy of all of that praise.**

**Me- Please continue to praise the story if you like it…and IS, you are totally worth it…oh review, fave, and wait earnly for more XD**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow started towards the Kurosaki Clinc, rolling his eyes at the excited Beta. Shiro followed in a skip. Rukia was bouncing at their feet while Renji was dumbfoundly following. "I can't wait to be home!" Ichigo chirped, clinging to Grimmjow's back like a monkey.

The group entered the empty house. "Where is everyone?" Shiro asked.

Renji and Rukia looked around the house, utterly confused. Ichigo pouted. "Where...?"

Grimmjow looked at the Shinigami. "When was the last time you saw the rest of the Kurosaki family" he demanded.

"Yesterday evening" Rukia replied.

Ichigo sniffed. "Where are they?" He said, teary eyed.

"I am sure they are fine" Grimmjow comforted.

Shiro just disappeared out the door, leaving the others confused.

"...You sure?" Ichigo said, resting his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Of course I am Ichi" Grimmjow replied.

"How can you be so sure" Renji growled.

"Because I can" Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes. Ichigo smiled and licked Grimmjow's cheek. "Now c'mon Shiro had the right idea…they aren't here…let's go" Grimmjow commanded, starting out again.

Ichigo whined, his ears drooping. Grimmjow petted Ichigo's head as they continued down the street with Rukia and Renji behind them. Grimmjow smirked, stopping in front of a soccer field. Shiro was sitting on the fence, watching Karin weave around the other players. "She still plays soccer" Shiro chirped, smiling. Ichigo smiled again, his ears perking up as he looked over Grimmjow's shoulder.

Yuzu and Isshin sat in the stands watching Karin play. "After the game is over, we will go see them" Grimmjow stated.

"Yay!" Ichigo chirped, licking Grimmjow's cheek again. Grimmjow just smiled, watching the game unfold. Ichigo cheered as Karin's team started winning. Shiro let out a crackle, scaring a few players. Ichigo mewed at him, jumping down from Grimmjow's back and climbing up onto the railing next to Shiro and putting his head in his lap, purring. Shiro petted his head, smirking. Grimmjow glanced at the berries before back at the game as Karin scored a goal. Ichigo purred, snuggling closer to Shiro. Rukia squealed softly while Renji just sighed. "I'm a little tired." Ichigo yawned.

"Sleep…we will wake ya after the game" Shiro purred, still petting Ichigo.

"Okay..." He yawned again, his eyes closing as he buried his face into Shiro's lap.

Shiro grinned. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the grin and watched the game.

The game ended about 45 minutes later, Karin's team winning 12 to 3. Ichigo was still sleeping, cuddled up to Shiro's side. Shiro shook Ichigo gently while Grimmjow took Rukia with him to gather Ichigo's family. Ichigo mumbled something in his sleep, pulling himself closer to Shiro. "Wake up King…time to see your family again" Shiro chirped, gently tugging on Ichigo's ear.

"...Five more minutes." He grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I will drop you" Shiro replied, still in a happy chirp.

"Don't do that…he has more cat-like habits…meaning he sleeps a lot more" Grimmjow growled.

"Big bad kitten doesn't sleep much" Shiro blinked.

Grimmjow's eye twitched at the nickname. Shiro grinned at that. "Who is the white dude holding Ichi-Nii" Karin asked.

Ichigo scowled, hugging Shiro even closer. "That's Shiro" Grimmjow replied, waving his hand absentmindly at Shiro and Ichigo. Then Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Get up Kitten" he commanded.

Ichigo pouted, sitting up. "Nii-san…you have pretty ears" Yuzu commented, happy tears threatening her eyes. Shiro slipped off the fence, forcing Ichigo to stand up. Ichigo smiled at her, kneeling down and hugging her. Yuzu hugged back, now crying. "I missed you Nii-san, why did you leave us?" she whimpered.

Karin stood next to her father, glaring at Ichigo as she tried not to cry. "I didn't mean to..." He frowned, hugging her even tighter.

"Will everything be okay again?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo nodded, nuzzling her head as he purred. "Why is Ichi-nii a cat?" Karin demanded.

Ichigo blinked looking up at her, his ears twitching. "Hollow cat turned Arrancar makes him a Neko…simple as that" Shiro snorted.

"Yup!" Ichigo grinned, his tail wagging.

"…Is he on sugar or something" Karin asked. "He only get hyper like this when he has lots of sugar"

Ichigo tilted his head, like a cat. "What do you mean?"

"You are usually cold or angry" Karin trailed off.

"3 years changes a guy Karin-chan" Shiro snickered. Ichigo hissed at Shiro, his ears flat as he glared at the albino. "I didn't do anything" Shiro pouted.

Grimmjow resisted the urge to laugh at the other Alpha. Karin sniffed before rushing over and hugging her brother as well. "I missed you too…I don't care if you are different…why did you warn us? Tell us?" Karin cried.

"I...I couldn't..."Ichigo said softly, nuzzling Karin's black hair.

"I-…just don't do something like that again" Karin muttered.

"I won't. I promise." Ichigo stated, purring as he hugged his little sisters closer.

Isshin stood watching his kids have a moment, unable to fly hug his son with Grimmjow's grip on his shoulder and the glaring look from Shiro. "We are glad to see you my dear uke son" Isshin sniffed.

Ichigo blushed at that. "Dad!" He whined, his ears drooping slightly.

"What? Is my beautiful young son unhappy about something?" Isshin asked.

"King…can I hit him" Shiro asked.

"...Yes. You can." Ichigo said, glaring at Isshin.

Shiro grinned, as he smacked Isshin in the head before happily skipping and sitting on the fence again. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Do you enjoy hitting others?" he asked Shiro with a snort.

"Everyone but King…he doesn't need to be hit cuz he is the boss" Shiro chirped.

Ichigo grinned, his tail wagging again. "Thanks Shiro!" He chirped.

"No problem Kingy" Shiro replied, grinning like an insane manic.

Yuzu gave a nervous laugh, still a little scared of Hollows. "So Nii-san you never introduced us to your…friends" Yuzu trailed off.

"Oh! That's Shiro," Ichigo said, pointing at Shiro. "And that's Grimmjow!" Ichigo chirped, pointing at Grimmjow.

"And where did you meet your friends" Yuzu continued, less scared of them.

Shiro bit his lip to stop from laughing at the 'friends' part. "Uhh..." Ichigo blushed lightly.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Are they not friends?" she asked with a smirk.

Shiro finally started to crackle, and fell off the fence, still laughing his ass off. "...Sort of.." His blush deepened slightly.

Yuzu gasped. "Nii-san doesn't have one boyfriend but two?" she gasped before squealing with delight. Ichigo's face was now a deep red, his eyes wide as he gaped at Yuzu. "Nii-san found love" she continued. "I told you Karin-chan…Ichigo would and did find love" she squealed.

"Y-yuzu!" Ichigo squeaked, his face -somehow - even redder.

"What Nii-san?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"N-nothing.." He grumbled, looking away.

Shiro finally finished laughing. "I love the native" he crackled insanely.

"…Is Shiro okay?" Yuzu asked.

"In the head NO…elsewhere…unsure" Grimmjow snorted. Ichigo pouted, standing up he walked over to Shiro and clawed him across the face once.

Shiro whined, giving a fake sniff. "NII-SAN…you shouldn't hurt your boyfriend" Yuzu cried.

"Yeah King" Shiro echoed.

"But I can!" He pouted, hissing at Shiro softly before going stand next to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow release Ichigo's father, hugging Ichigo. "Shiro…Ichigo can do that if he wants…he was your Shinigami counterpart" Grimmjow growled.

"I know…but it is fun to argue" Shiro chirped.

Ichigo purred, leaning back into Grimmjow's touch. Grimmjow gave a feral grin while Rukia and Yuzu squealed and Renji and Karin sighed.

"...I'm tired." Ichigo stated suddenly, yawning.

"You slept through most of the soccer game!" Renji almost yelled.

"Cats and Nekos sleep a lot" Grimmjow responded.

"You are some of sort cat too…and you don't sleep most of the day" Renji snapped.

"I have been part cat a long time…I don't need to sleep as much anymore" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo nodded, rubbing one eye with the back of his hand. Grimmjow shifted Ichigo to hold him bridal style. "I guess we will be taking King home…but we come visit…right, King?" Shiro chirped.

Ichigo yawned. "Yeah.."

"Bye Nii-san…see you later" Yuzu chirped.

"My beautiful son, moved in with his two semes…I am so proud" Isshin sniffed.

"Bye Ichi-Nii" Karin waved.

"Where do you live" Renji asked.

"Hueco Mundo…Arrancar, remember?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Bye.." Ichigo yawned again, his eyes nearly closed. He curled his tail around Grimmjow's arm, purring quietly.

Grimmjow opened a Garganta and went through it, Shiro skipping after them.

**Did we scare you? Ichigo sleeps a lot XD I just noticed that…Seems Ichigo's family likes Grimmjow…and Shiro XD**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow and Shiro woke first, their Beta snuggled between them. Shiro grinned, cooing at him. Grimmjow smiled, gently petting Ichigo's head. Ichigo purred, but it turned into a moan when Shiro touched the base of his tail. Shiro's grin grew as he rubbed the tail up and down. Grimmjow scowled at him, trying to pull Ichigo away from him. Suddenly he, on impulse pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned again, his hips pressing back into Shiro's hand as he purred against Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow gently bit at Ichigo's lip while Shiro started to bite and suck on Ichigo's neck, still playing with the tail. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, and he squeaked, a deep blush covering his face. Grimmjow released his lips. "Everything okay Kitten?" Grimmjow purred, smirking.

"Wh-what on earth are you two doing?" He squeaked again.

"…Nothing" they both replied, giving Ichigo innocent looks.

"..." Ichigo sighed, snuggling closer to the two of them.

"I love ya King" Shiro purred, giving his tail another quick pet.

"I love you Ichi" Grimmjow purred, kissing Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo mewled at the attention, pressing closer to his two alphas. "Anything you want to do this morning?" Grimmjow asked, eyes soft and focused on Ichigo.

"Maybe... maybe we could.. um.." Ichigo blushed, averting his eyes.

"What King?" Shiro purred, grinning again.

"Maybe... we can.. you know..." His blush deepened and he buried his face into Grimmjow's chest.

"We don't know King…just explain" Shiro teased.

Grimmjow took Ichigo by his chin and raised his chin. "What do you need Ichigo" he purred, lips brushing Ichigo's.

"...I was.. wondering if.. maybe you could.. both of you could.. mark me as yours?" Ichigo mumbled, his face burning.

Grimmjow and Shiro glanced at each other, both with a huge grin. "Of course" they purred, eyes clouded with lust. Ichigo purred, leaning up and kissing Grimmjow's lips shyly. Grimmjow returned the kiss, gently licking the bottom lip. Shiro went back to sucking, licking, and biting Ichigo's neck while he played with his tail. Ichigo moaned again, pressing back against Shiro as he opened his mouth with a mewl. Grimmjow slipped his tongue past the lips. Shiro continued to bite, suck, and lick, grinning against the skin. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a whisper.

Ichigo mewled in response to both of their ministrations, his eyes dark with lust. Grimmjow release the lips he loved. Shiro grinned as he removed the shirt. Grimmjow attacked the perked nipples. He gave each of them a wet suck before lifting Ichigo back to another passionate kiss. Shiro took this time to remove the pants and boxers of Ichigo's and then his own. Grimmjow let Ichigo go. Shiro took him, pulling him to his lap, their members grinding slightly. Shiro started to give little kiss down the chest while Grimmjow stripped himself. Ichigo gasped, unconsciously spreading his legs as he mewled and moaned, pressing himself closer. His tail moved to touch his entrance, which was somehow wet and he moaned again, his tail prodding the even wetter entrance. Grimmjow lowered his head and started to suck on Ichigo's member, biting gently on the soft flesh of the harden member. Shiro kissed Ichigo hotly. Ichigo whimpered, his tail now effectively tail fucking himself. "King…are you full..or can you take more" Shiro asked, grinning against Ichigo's lips.

"Wh...what?" He panted, moaning as his tail brushed against his prostate.

Shiro smirked. "Do you want me and Grimmjow to fuck you?" he tried again.

"Y-yeah...!" He panted out through his mewls and moans.

Shiro grinned, positioning himself before slamming into Ichigo with a quick thrust. He stopped to make sure Ichigo wasn't in much pain. Ichigo cried out, his back arching as he shuddered, pulling his tail out. Its fur was a slightly darker color from being wet. Shiro kissed Ichigo gently. Grimmjow released Ichigo's member and started to pump it with his hand. Ichigo cried out sharply as he came into Grimmjow's hand, his insides constricting. Shiro purred, actually starting to lick Ichigo's face and ear in a creepy way. Grimmjow grinned, lapping up the mess. Ichigo panted, his mouth hanging open slightly and his head tilted to the side as he mewled, moaned, and begged. Shiro started to thrust in and out of the warm entrance. Grimmjow finish lapping up the cum and pressed his lips to Ichigo, some of the cum getting into Ichigo's open mouth. Ichigo whined, reaching out and pulling Grimmjow closer. Grimmjow smiled, deepening the kiss. Shiro continued to push in and out of the warm entrance. Grimmjow positioned himself and soon he and Shiro were both thrusting in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo screamed his pleasure, his claws digging into Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow tried to soothe the young Beta with a soft, relaxing kiss. Ichigo purred into the kiss, his clawed hands relaxing slightly. Grimmjow purred as well, entangling his hands in the bright locks of his younger. Grimmjow speed up his paste a bit, slamming into Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo screamed again, coming a second time. Shiro crackled insanely, coming next, all over everyone. Grimmjow came last, cum rocketing into the prostate. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of being filled, his body slumping into his two alphas. Grimmjow smiled, laying down with Ichigo. Shiro grinned insanely and rubbed his head against Ichigo's arm like a kitten. Ichigo purred, his still damp tail curling around Shiro's arm, his head cuddling into Grimmjow's chest. "Was that satisfying for you?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded sleepily, mumbling something. "What King?" Shiro asked. He mumbled again, but was probably too far gone to say anything coherent. "Sleep well King" Shiro sighed, kissing Ichigo's forehead. Shiro then yawned, curling up and falling asleep as well. Grimmjow just lay there, watching the twins sleep. He wasn't tired yet, but didn't dare leave Ichigo's side. Ichigo purred, cuddling even closer. Grimmjow sighed, letting his eyes close. He let a dreamless sleep take over him.

**MMmm…Smex…this was fun to write as we roleplayed XD but also kinda hard**

**IstariaDragon: Ha! My first ever smex scene. was fun though~ Lol. ...i just realized i said 'he/Ichigo purred' ... whoops.**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dye them pink…your ears and tail shouldn't be the same color as your hair" Shiro explained.

Ichigo was sitting Indian style, a box of cereal in between his legs as he munched away on handfuls. "I like the idea!" He chirped.

"You do?" Grimmjow asked.

"AWESOME" Shiro cheered, jumping to his feet and disappearing out of the room to get hair dye.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Shiro said it was a good idea. And I like it too." He said simply, blinking up childishly at him.

"Okay so why doesn't Shiro dye his own hair pink" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't want to" Shiro snorted, holding a dye kit for pink hair. Ichigo smiled at him, his tail wagging and his ears twitching. Shiro stared at the directions for about 5 minutes before tossing it at Grimmjow. "I can't read" he stated.

Grimmjow sighed, looking over the instructions. "Wet hair…put stuff on…let it sit…rinse" he replied simply.

"...do I HAVE to wet my ears?" Ichigo asked, his hands holding his ears in a childish manner.

"Yes you do Kitten" Grimmjow sighed.

"...Fine." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Put the cereal away and we will start then" Grimmjow replied.

"Okay!" He chirped, setting the cereal next to him, looking expectantly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow carefully wetted the ears and tail, he glanced at Ichigo before putting on the dye. "Ah! It's c-cold!" He wined and shivered, his ears and tail twitching.

"I know Kitten" Grimmjow sighed, kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"H-how long do we k-keep it on?" Ichigo said, shivering.

"10 minutes" Grimmjow replied, pulling Ichigo on his lap. Ichigo scowled, keeping his tail up so he wouldn't get hair dye on Grimmjow. "Don't scowl Kitten…though you make it look adorable" Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo blushed at that. "I-I'm not adorable!" He whined.

"Are too King" Shiro commented.

"Pretty much anything you do will be adorable, scowling, whining, smiling, sleeping, eating, anything" Grimmjow snickered, kissing Ichigo's nose.

Ichigo squeaked, covering his nose with both hands. "I'm not!"

"Explain how you AREN'T adorable then" Shiro commanded. "..." Ichigo pouted, looking away. "You are adorable then" Shiro chirped happily.

Ichigo hissed at him, still shivering from the cold hair dye on his ears and tail. "Ichigo you are adorable, end of discussion…also we can rinse the hair dye out now" Grimmjow sighed.

"Yay!" Ichigo cheered, jumping out of Grimmjow's lap.

"Can I dump a bucket of water on King?" Shiro asked.

"Sure…then we can strip him of his wet clothing" Grimmjow replied.

Shiro cheered, racing out of the room. "W-wait... WHAT?" Ichigo squeaked, his eyes wide.

"Something wrong Kitten?" Grimmjow asked, trying to look innocent.

"I don't wanna get wet!" He whined, his eyes wide.

"You were pretty wet last night King" Shiro chuckled, carrying a bucket of water.

Grimmjow's eyes widen before he dropped his head, murmuring about something. Ichigo blushed hard, hissing at his other alpha. "I have a question for the both of you…are either you ready for parenthood?" Grimmjow asked, glancing between the two.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head slightly, but yowled as icy water was suddenly dumped on him.

"SHIRO" Grimmjow hissed.

"…Sorry…continue" Shiro snickered.

"When a Neko is wet…they are VERY likely to get pregnant…you are probably pregnant Kitten" Grimmjow sighed.

Shiro started to laugh almost immediately. "...W-what?..." Ichigo asked, his eyes wide and fearful as his body shivered from fear and the cold of the water.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back onto his lap. "Don't worry Kitten…everything will be fine" he soothed, hugging the dripping wet Beta to his warm, bare chest.

Ichigo whimpered, burying his face into Grimmjow's chest, a few tears escaping from his eyes. "B-but... I c-can't..."

Shiro stopped laughing, moving to sit next to Grimmjow. "You can do anything King…don't worry….me and Grimmkitty are here to help you" Shiro cooed, gently petting Ichigo.

Grimmjow glared at Shiro for the nickname but didn't object to it. "Shiro is right Ichigo...you can…it's all right to be scared...but I know you can do it." Grimmjow responded.

"B-but..." Ichigo whimpered, looking up at his two alpha's through his bangs.

"But what?" Grimmjow asked.

"I... I dunno i-if I c-can do th-this!" Ichigo whimpered again, his hands clinching and un-clinching in Grimmjow's shirt.

"Shiro and I will help you Ichi" Grimmjow sighed, hugging Ichigo closer.

"But.. I-I-I'm not ready...!" Ichigo wailed, he was now bawling into Grimmjow's shirt, the thought of parenthood scaring him nearly to death.

"Do you want to abortion it?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

"Wh-what? N-no! I c-couldn't do th-that!" Ichigo cried, staring wide eyed at Shiro.

Shiro looked away. "Ichigo…you might not be pregnant…but even if you are, Shiro and I love you and will support you…and you don't have to be ready yet" Grimmjow explained, kissing Ichigo's head. "Now, let's get you out of the wet clothing" Grimmjow sighed, picking up Ichigo as he stood.

Ichigo shuddered, clinging to Grimmjow like his life depended on it. Grimmjow carried Ichigo to the bedroom, looking through the clothes while he still kept a hand around Ichigo. Grimmjow found a small enough outfit for his beta, though it would still be a bit big on him. Ichigo rested both hands on his stomach as he buried his face into Grimmjow's chest."G-grimm? What... what i-if I a-am p-pregnant?" He asked softly, his voice shaky.

"Then we will figure out how to care for the child…and we will continue living…I will still love you…I know Shiro will still love you too…don't worry about it Kitten" Grimmjow purred, cupping Ichigo's cheek. Then Grimmjow stripped Ichigo and redressed him in the dry clothing. Ichigo let out a shaky breath, nuzzling Grimmjow's hand. "You okay now…or do you want to sit for a bit" Grimmjow asked, sitting down with Ichigo on his lap.

"N-no! D-don't l-let go..." Ichigo whimpered, his grip tightening.

"I wouldn't" Grimmjow sighed, snuggling with Ichigo. "I will stay right here till you are ready"

"Thanks.." Ichigo hiccupped, nuzzling Grimmjow's chest again.

"No problem Kitten" Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo purred softly, his arms wrapping around Grimmjow's chest in a tight hug. Shiro joined them as well, grinning like an idiot. "We are a little family" he chirped. Ichigo glanced at him, his tail winding around Shiro's arm and bringing him closer. Shiro grinned while Grimmjow purred. "Grimmkitty can purr?" Shiro asked.

"...Me an-and him can both purr.." Ichigo said quietly, hiccupping once.

"AWWW…I can't" Shiro pouted, trying to purr.

"...Hollows can purr..." Ichigo mumbled against Grimmjow's shirt, looking over at his alpha.

"They can…but you are a Shinigami now Shiro" Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo blinked. "Y-your a Shinigami now?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…we went over that in the Human World King…when Grimmjow and I explained why I wasn't a Hollow anymore" Shiro sighed.

"...Oh.." Ichigo sighed, nuzzling Shiro's hand that was petting his hair.

"Forgetful, lovable King" Shiro chuckled.

Ichigo blushed, though purred a little louder when Shiro started scratching his ears softly. "Forgetful, lovable, adorable, little Neko King" Shiro chirped.

His blush deepened, his head rubbing against Shiro's hand as the other scratched and pet him. Shiro snorted when he realized Grimmjow had fallen asleep. Ichigo crawled into Shiro's lap, curling up on his chest. Shiro smiled, nuzzling his face into Ichigo's still wet hair. "Love ya so much King" he muttered. Ichigo looked up at him shyly. He leaned up, kissing Shiro on the lips, a blush covering his face. Shiro smiled, hugging Ichigo closer. "I really really love you Ichigo"

Ichigo smiled, his blush deepening. "I love you too, Shiro.." He said quietly, kissing his alpha again.

Shiro gently deepen the kiss, arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo moaned softly, his legs spreading and wrapping around Shiro's waist. Shiro purred, breaking the kiss. "I learned to purr for you King" he purred.

Ichigo smiled softly at him before burying his face into the crook of Shiro's neck, hugging him close. Shiro smiled, laying his head on Ichigo's. His eyes were heavy with sleep. Ichigo purred, wrapping his tail around the both of them. Shiro's smile grew as he yawned, eyes drooping with a new tiredness. Ichigo leaned up, licking Shiro's lips affectionately. Shiro smirked, gently biting the tongue and pulling Ichigo into a kiss. Ichigo purred even louder, leaning into the kiss. Shiro smiled against Ichigo's lips. When the kiss broke Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Someone seems a bit horny" he teased.

Ichigo blushed. "I can't help it!"

"It's okay…I like it King" Shiro purred, leaning down and kissing Ichigo deeply. Ichigo pulls himself closer, gasping when Shiro's erection brushes his thigh through the cloth. Shiro moved his mouth to Ichigo's ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Guess I am just as horny as you King" he whispered. Ichigo shuddered, moaning softly. Shiro grinned, latching on Ichigo's ear lobe. His hands trailed down Ichigo's chest to his hips. Ichigo shivered, pressing down against Shiro. "Does King want to skip the foreplay?" Shiro asked. Ichigo shivered again, nodding his head shyly. Shiro smiled, lowering his head as he yanked Ichigo's pants away. He took the harden member in his mouth and sucked. Ichigo cried out softly, his hands tangling in white locks. Shiro ran his tongue and teeth over the whole member; Shiro pushed forward to deep throat his twin. Ichigo winced, stuffing a fist in his mouth to try to stop the sounds coming out. Shiro released Ichigo's member, looking up at Ichigo. "King…please, make those beautiful sounds so more" Shiro begged, licking up the length before sucking up to the hilt.

"Ahh!" Ichigo cried out, his grip in white locks becoming painful. Shiro purred, sending vibrations up and down Ichigo's body. He nibbled his teeth at the head. Ichigo came into Shiro's mouth without warning, his whole body shuddering violently. Shiro drank up the cum hungrily, wiping his mouth before kissing Ichigo deeply and passion filled. Ichigo panted, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck loosely. Shiro broke the kiss. "Done or more?" Shiro asked, trailing a bunch of kisses down Ichigo's somehow now bare chest.

"I-I dunno...!" Ichigo gasped through his pants and moans, arching into Shiro's touch.

Shiro lifted his head, staring into Ichigo's eyes. He raised a hand and stroked Ichigo's cheek gently. Ichigo gulped, staring into Shiro's golden eyes. "You are very beautiful King" Shiro whispered, hand moving up to pet Ichigo's ears. "Oh so beautiful" he breathed.

Ichigo blushed, leaning up and kissing Shiro, his legs spreading. Shiro deepened the kiss, his other hand laying on Ichigo's hip. "What are you two doing?" a voice snorted.

Ichigo squeaked, accidently biting Shiro's tongue. Shiro yelped, pulling his head back. He put a hand to his bleeding tongue. "Owu…ne touget hets" he stated.

"S-sorry!" Ichigo said, blushing brightly.

"Did I scare you two that much?" Grimmjow snorted.

Shiro glared at him. "Tuck u" he snapped.

"Yeah, you did!" Ichigo said, scowling at Grimmjow, his ears flat.

"Sorry Kitten" Grimmjow sighed, pulling Ichigo into his arms.

"…TUCK U TUCK U TUCK U TUCK U" Shiro protested.

"Any idea what he is yelling?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo thought for a moment, but shook his head. "...No idea.."

"TUCK U WHIJAW" Shiro snapped.

"…'Fuck you Grimmjow'…I think that is it" Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo giggled, leaning over and kissing Shiro's lips quickly to try and make him feel better. "Plank u" Shiro muttered.

"…I like that idea" Grimmjow snickered.

"TUCK U" Shiro growled.

Ichigo purred, nuzzling Shiro's cheek. Shiro hugged him, petting his ears as he glared at Grimmjow.

Ichigo purred even louder, nuzzling Shiro's cheek. "...Better?"

"Waybe" Shiro purred back. Ichigo pulled back, giggling at Shiro's pout. He snuggled into Grimmjow's lap, his tail curling around Grimmjow's wrist. "I wuv u ping" Shiro commented.

Ichigo giggled again. "I love the both of you."

"I am glad" Grimmjow purred, nuzzling his nose against Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo leaned into the touch, his purr growing. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's middle, pulling him closer as his nose moved to nuzzle the top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo blushed slightly, leaning back into the touch. Grimmjow moved again, kissing down Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped softly, tilting his head to the side to give Grimmjow more room and skin. Grimmjow purred, kissing every inch of skin he had. Ichigo moaned softly, his head tilting even more. Grimmjow smiled, kissing down Ichigo's neck, shoulders, and to the bare chest. Shiro just watched Ichigo moaning, grinning. Ichigo moaned louder, leaning into the touch. Grimmjow purred, finally reaching Ichigo's lower regions. He took the harden member in his mouth, smiling softly. Ichigo bit his lip, whimpering. "G-grimm…!"

Shiro smirked, leaning over and capturing Ichigo's lips while Grimmjow continued his licking assault. Ichigo winced again, his mouth opening to let Shiro's prodding tongue in. Shiro smiled against the kiss, slipping his tongue into the wet mouth and sliding it over the teeth and around the mouth. Grimmjow raked his teeth on the bottom of the member as he sucked hard. He moved to deep throat Ichigo next. Ichigo came undone with that, letting out a muffled moan as he came into Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow drank the cum before releasing the limp member. Shiro released Ichigo's lips. "Wasn't that a fun pleasure" Shiro chuckled. Ichigo smiled faintly, his eyes drooping. "Sleep King…we will clean up" Shiro purred. Ichigo nodded slowly, his eyes falling closed. Shiro and Grimmjow quickly cleaned up before snuggling up with their beta and falling asleep.

**This was fun to write…I actually went and bit my tongue to figure out how to do Shiro near the end XD**

**And blowjob also fun to write XD**

**IstariaDragon: Hehe. Yes! Muaaahaha! Was fun~ Though, i keep finding that i make Ichigo purr too much and overreact... *face-desks before sitting back up* Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this! **

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone Else**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo yawns, waking up slowly to his two alphas' curled around him. Grimmjow's grip is tightly around Ichigo while Shiro's grip is tight but moveable for Ichigo. Shiro keep nuzzled Ichigo's neck in his sleep. Ichigo squirmed slightly, getting comfortable. "uhhhh…King, you smell luscious" Shiro purred, nuzzling his face against Ichigo's earlobe. Ichigo purred softly at the attention, but it stopped, as a sudden wave of nausea rolled over him and he somehow broke from Shiro and Grimmjow's grips, and running to the bathroom. The sounds of throwing up could be heard through the thin wooden door. Shiro sat up, cocking his head to the side. He slapped Grimmjow across the face before rushing to the bathroom. "King?" he asked. Ichigo mumbled something, before the sounds of throwing up came through the door again. Shiro rushed into the bathroom, kneeling down and rubbing Ichigo's back. "You okay?" Shiro asked softly.

Grimmjow came in the bathroom. "…Yup he is pregnant" Grimmjow sighed.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo squeaked, before vomiting again.

"The vomiting means you are absolutely pregnant…we can be sure now…and we probably have to go see pinky to make sure you and the kids are fine" Grimmjow replied.

"How would you know this vomiting thingy?" Shiro asked.

"Szayel made sure all Alpha Arrancar knew this" Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo's eyes go wide, but his fear gets put on hold due to his constant vomiting. "Go get him water and a wet washcloth" Grimmjow snapped at Shiro.

"Why?"

"…To wash off the vomit and get rid of the taste idiot" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo threw up again, grimacing at the taste. Grimmjow kneeled down, rubbing circles on Ichigo's back. Shiro came back with a glass of water and a wet washcloth. "Grimm..." Ichigo whined, resting his head on the toilet seat.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo on his lap, hugging the pregnant beta. "Yeah Ichi?" he asked.

"I don't like morning sickness." He whined, a sad pout on his face.

"I would agree that vomiting sucks" Grimmjow sighed, nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

"...Grimm... I-I'm scared...!"Ichigo said softly after a moment, his frame starting to shake.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him. "Don't worry, me and Shiro are here" Grimmjow purred, gently rocking Ichigo.

Ichigo purred back softly, his eyes closing as he leaned back into his alpha. Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck. Shiro kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Our little family seriously needs a little cutie King" Shiro added with a giggle.

"…So many things I could say about that statement and giggle" Grimmjow smirked.

"...But you don't giggle Grimm." Ichigo added, purring even louder.

"Exactly my point Kitten" Grimmjow snorted.

Shiro growled. "DON'T go there Grimmkitty" Shiro snapped.

"Go where?" Grimmjow asked, slyly.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "...Your both my alphas. What does it matter?" He asked innocently.

"…Hell if we know, we just like to argue" Shiro grinned.

Ichigo stared blankly at him. "…Perverts argue over who gets to fuck their ukes too" Shiro added with a creepy giggle.

"...but you both did." Ichigo said, not even blushing which was... odd.

Shiro immediately stopped laughing, his smile gone. "You okay King?" Shiro asked worriedly, his voice nearly coming out in a whimper.

"...Yeah... I think.." Ichigo mumbled, looking at him, his eyes drooping slightly.

Grimmjow scooped up Ichigo, carrying him out the door of the house, heading to see Szayel. Shiro scrambled after them. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, his face and eyes oddly void of any emotion. "…Is there something wrong with him?" Shiro asked.

"Either he finally registered that he is pregnant and went into shock…or he is depressed about something" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo snuggled closer to Grimmjow's warmth, his face buried into Grimmjow's chest as he breaths in and out softly. Grimmjow slowly petted Ichigo's head with one hand. Shiro just watched worriedly. Ichigo just hid himself further, going as far as to hide underneath Grimmjow's half jacket. "Is he going into labor? I heard Cats hides before giving birth" Shiro offered.

Grimmjow stopped, staring at Shiro. Ichigo mewed softly, his tail curling around his waist. Grimmjow shook his head and started to walk again. Shiro frowned, following Grimmjow.

When they arrived at the Espada House, everyone was surprised Grimmjow was back so soon, carrying Ichigo again, but this time with an unfamiliar Shinigami that looked like a Hollow. "Why do you live that far from the others if you are going to be coming here a lot though" Shiro asked, in an almost whining voice.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, I HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO YOU BABBLER FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS, SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP" Grimmjow snapped.

"…Still match with King" Shiro chuckled. Ichigo whined softly, his ears laying flat, it was getting a little too loud for him. Shiro blinked. "Maybe we should be quiet" Shiro stated.

"Good boy" Grimmjow sighed, walking up to the other Espada.

"Is your beta okay and who's the white Alpha?" Szayel asked.

"…I don't think Ichigo is okay…and that's Shiro, Ichigo's Ex-Hollow" Grimmjow replied.

"I would be Ichigo's first Alpha…and we are PRETTY sure Ichigo is pregnant" Shiro added.

Ichigo shifted slightly, his tail unwinding from around his waist and rewinding around Grimmjow's wrist softly. "Huh…what was the last thing he said" Szayel asked.

"Well we asked if he was okay and he said he thought he was…but then he started to look really tired" Shiro replied.

Szayel looked at Shiro before asking Grimmjow "Is he stupid?"

"He has his moments" Grimmjow snorted.

"I AM 4 YEARS OLD SHUT THE HELL UP" Shiro yelled in respond.

Nnoitra snorted. "Don't look 4 to me"

"4 years ago King nearly turned Hollow, though he stopped the process he still was part Hollow…meaning I have a 19 year old body but a 4 year old mind" Shiro explained.

Everyone just stared at him. Ichigo sighed softly, pressing his face into Grimmjow's chest. "…I still think he's going into labor or something…" Shiro stated.

"Do you know anything else about cats?" Grimmjow hissed.

"They like milk and fish and yarn…they have hissy fits, they sleep a lot, and they are commonly kept as pets to Humans…why?" Shiro replied.

"You are an idiot" Grimmjow snapped.

Shiro rolled his eyes. Then he pulled one of his eyelids down with his finger and stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow. "Fuck you too Grimmkitty" Shiro retorted.

"Chalkface"

"Pussy"

"Snowflake"

"Fairy"

"Horse"

"Pedophile"

"Bitch"

"Fucktard"

"Retard" Grimmjow snapped. Suddenly Shiro roared loudly. "What the hell" Grimmjow muttered.

"That pink scientist guy taken King" Shiro blinked, pointing after Szayel.

Shiro followed Szayel and Grimmjow followed them. Ichigo wiggled in Szayel's arms, wanting to be held by his mate.

**This chapter just feels awkward to me…it's humorous but still seems just weird to me…oh well**

**IstariaDragon: ...I just realized how random I was. Oh well.**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone**


	9. Chapter 9

Szayel did a test and concluded Ichigo was pregnant. Surprisingly, Ichigo was pregnant twice at the same time. Shiro was excited because this meant at least two kids and their family would grow again from 3 to 5 or more. Grimmjow was taken aback but content all the same. As soon as the test was done, Ichigo had reattached himself to Grimmjow's side, refusing to let go. "King, Kitty…are you guys excited?" Shiro asked, his manic grin spread over his face.

Ichigo looked over at him, nodding slightly before burying his face into Grimmjow's shirt again. "As long as they aren't like you we should be fine" Grimmjow smirked.

"Bad kitty" Shiro huffed, smacking Grimmjow lightly on the forehead.

"You are one to talk" Grimmjow smirked, tugging on a white ear of Shiro's.

"...Im hungry." Ichigo said suddenly, his voice quite and muffled slightly by Grimmjow's shirt.

"…Then we should feed you…what crap do Espada eat?" Shiro asked.

"…mostly human food and a few Hollows…what do you want to eat?" Grimmjow responded.

Ichigo shrugged, looking up at Grimmjow. "I will get him more cereal then" Shiro chirped.

Ichigo looked over at Shiro hopefully, his eyes big and pleading. Shiro grinned and races off to get the cereal. "…I hope he doesn't go back to your house for it" Szayel stated.

"...Why?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a long walk Ichi" Grimmjow sighed.

Shiro came back in and handed Ichigo his box of cereal. Ichigo smiled at him, opening the box and beginning to devour the cereal. "I think Ichigo might need to eat more than just cereal" Szayel stated.

"King eats whatever he craves" Shiro growled.

"...But I like cereal." Ichigo said, tilting his head.

"Yes…but you need eat more than just cereal" Szayel sighed.

"Just let him have his cereal" Grimmjow hissed.

"But..." Ichigo asked, pouting. He really liked his cereal.

"Let him eat his cereal" Shiro snapped, pointing Zangetsu at Szayel's nose.

Ichigo smiled at Shiro, before munching on another handful of cereal.

Then Shiro turned away from Szayel, replaced Zangetsu on his back and plopped down next to King. His ears twitched slightly as he decided to tug Ichigo's tail with his own.

"...Shiro? When did you get ears and a tail?" Ichigo asked, titling his head as he sat down in Shiro's lap.

"Not sure…a few minutes ago I think" Shiro replied.

"I would guess that it is a delayed connection…since you are part of Ichigo, when he turned into a Neko you turned into one as well but since you had your own body it took time." Szayel added.

Ichigo shrugged after a moment, before licking Shiro's cheek. Grimmjow glared at Shiro, leaning against the wall. He wasn't one for sharing, but he was trying for Ichigo. The orangette looked over at Grimmjow questioningly, before a goofy grin blossomed on his face. "Grimm! Your jealous!" He exclaimed, his ears perked up as his tail waved around happily.

"No I'm not" Grimmjow replied, looking away.

Shiro smirked, nuzzling Ichigo's neck. He gently bit Ichigo, knowing Grimmjow was watching jealously. Szayel quickly left, he didn't need to see this fight or the sex it would probably end in with Ichigo screaming. Ichigo got up out of Shiro's lap, waking up to Grimmjow and nuzzling his chest."Aww, I thought it was kinda cute.." He purred.

Grimmjow smiled, leaning down and kissing Ichigo. "And you are still adorable kitten" he purred back.

Ichigo purred even louder, rubbing up against Grimmjow as he reached up to kiss him. Shiro gained a devilish smile. Grimmjow's hands wrapped around Ichigo, one firmly on his ass and the other Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Ichigo moaned softly and opened his mouth to Grimmjow's demanding tongue. Grimmjow slide his tongue in, marking the familiar territory. Shiro's devilish grin grew, this would be a fun 9 months for him. Ichigo purred even louder as he pressed against the larger male, Grimmjow having full control of the kiss. Grimmjow was about to lay Ichigo down and rip off his clothes when Shiro hopped over to them. Shiro pulled them apart. "King is pregnant…no fucking, big bad kitty" Shiro scolded, using a nickname to piss off Grimmjow even more. Grimmjow glared at Shiro. Ichigo pouted, trying to get back over to Grimmjow. "No King…Grimmjow was about to fuck ya…and that would hurt the kids…so no fucking till the kids are born in like 9 weeks" Shiro growled, before realizing he made a smart comment.

He mentally cursed himself. Ichigo pouted, looking at shiro with big, puppy eyes. "...Please?"

Shiro looked away from Ichigo's big adorable eyes. "No, do you really want to hurt the kids?" Shiro asked, trying to guilt his King, not proudly about it though.

"N-no..." Ichigo said softly, looking down at his stomach.

"Shiro, when did you develop a brain?" Grimmjow asked, eyes narrowed.

"…What?" Shiro responded.

"You seem to have gained a sudden smartness" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo started poking his stomach, before looking up at the two. "...Am I gunna get fat?"

"Nope…you are going to get bigger in that area though cuz the kids will grow there" Shiro replied.

Shiro mentally cursed himself again. "…Smart move snowflake" Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo scowled. "So... I AM gonna get fat..." He pouted.

"In a way, yeah…you will be fat with kids…a good kind of fat" Shiro replied.

Ichigo's ears perked up as he looked at him, his tail waving behind him. Shiro smiled and kissed his nose before leaning against one of the tables. "...Can we go home now?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head.

"Sure…should I carry you?" Grimmjow teased.

Shiro rolled his eyes, smirking. Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "I'm fine! I can walk..."

"Really?" Grimmjow said, almost pouting. Ichigo nodded, blushing. "Okay kitten" Grimmjow sighed.

"Let's go then Aibou and big bad kitty" Shiro cheered. Ichigo nodded before latching onto Shiro's side, purring loudly.

Grimmjow growled lowly but followed the twins down the hall and out on the sands. Shiro smirked at Grimmjow, loving the jealousy that rolled off of him. Ichigo frowned, reaching out and grabbing Grimmjow's arm, pulling him close. Grimmjow smiled slightly, petting Ichigo's head. Shiro grinned. Suddenly a loud roar halted the happy, cute moment. Ichigo blinked, looking around. Grimmjow blinked at it, it was the same one that was chasing Ichigo the day he found him. Shiro growled at it, eyes narrowed. Ichigo gasped and huddled closer to Grimmjow, hiding behind his larger frame. He remembered the hollow, and it still scared him. Shiro stalked forward, eyes never leaving the Hollow. Grimmjow hugged Ichigo close, trying to calm him down. "Hand over the bitch" the Hollow snarled.

Shiro lifted an eyebrow before letting an insane laugh echo across the sands. "I am already sharing with the blueberry…and I an't sharing with ya…so bye bye" Shiro purred, drawing Zangetsu. Ichigo hugged himself close to Grimmjow, purring slightly at his warmth. Shiro quickly killed the Hollow with a simple Getsu Tensho. "Weakling" he muttered. Then he looked at Ichigo. "It's gone now Kingy"

"Thanks Shiro..." Ichigo mumbled, smiling slightly as he looked over at him.

"No problem Kingy…onward?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo nodded, pulling away from Grimmjow a little so he could walk again.

**Adorable…and Shiro is so nice, sharing with the 'blueberry' as he put it XD But Grimm and Shiro are a bit embarrassing…agreed Ichi? XD Always trying to carry Ichi**

**OMG we wrote a lot of fluff here XD and in case anyone is confused with Shiro…he WANTS to seem dumb XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Shiro started to stroll down the sand. Grimmjow followed behind Ichigo, always making sure Shiro was in front of him and Grimmjow was behind him.

Ichigo pouted slightly at their overprotectiveness. "...When am I gunna start showing?" He asked suddenly.

"Probably a week or two" Grimmjow replied. Grimmjow looked over where Shiro had been and groaned. "Where's he now"

"Oh... Hey, were'd Shiro go?" Ichigo asked, looking around with large eyes.

"Look what I caught" Shiro chirped, a living Hollow Mouse in his jaw squeaking and struggling.

Ichigo gasped, running up to him and taking the mouse from him. "Shiro! That was mean!" He exclaimed, petting the mouse, that was squeaking happily.

Shiro drooped his ears. "Sorry King…I was just playing with it" Shiro started before dropping his head and whimpering. "And sorry little mousey" he added.

Ichigo's ears drooped too. "...Its fine, but don't do it again, okay?" He asked.

"Yes Kingy…I will not hunt the mice again" Shiro chirped, giving Ichigo a small grin.

Ichigo smiled wide as his ears perked up before tackle-hugging him. "Good."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, walking over to the pair. "We should continue going now"

Ichigo nodded, getting up and hugging him instead. Grimmjow sighed, hugging Ichigo back. He nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo smiled before taking Grimmjow's hand in his smaller one. "Let's go home." He said.

Grimmjow smiled and nodded, kissing Ichigo's forehead. Shiro made a whining sound. "KING…THIS MOUSE IS BEING MEAN TO ME" Shiro pouted.

Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo giggled. "What it do?" He asked.

"Bit my nose and called me a manwhore" Shiro pouted.

Ichigo giggled even louder. "Well, you did try to eat it."

Shiro pouted, glaring at the smirking mouse. "I would wipe that smirk off your face if King wasn't here" Shiro growled low enough that Ichigo missed it. Ichigo giggled again, holding his hands out for the mouse to jump into and when it did he smiled and brought it up so he could kiss its nose. Shiro was instantaneously at a tree, banging his head on it. "Rejected and replaced with a mouse" he whined.

Grimmjow, despite hating the snowberry, went over and tried to comfort the alpha. "Aww, don't be that way..." Ichigo pouted.

"But I was replaced with a mouse" Shiro whined. "You replaced me…you don't love me anymore cuz I was mean to the mousey"

"What? I do love you!" Ichigo pouted before setting the mouse down and walking over to Shiro, hugging him.

Shiro hugged him back, whimpering slightly. "I'm sorry for being a bad kitty" he added.

Grimmjow just shook his head. These two have a messed up relationship that involves them fighting and then making up again, over and over again. "It's okay." Ichigo chirped, patting Shiro's head. "...Can we please go home now...?" he asked again.

"Sure…Shiro get up and start walking" Grimmjow demanded.

Shiro stuck his tongue out but got up, sweeping Ichigo off his feet. "Horsey is carrying King" he chirped.

Ichigo blushed and sighed, getting comfortable in Shiro's arms. Shiro started walking with Grimmjow following.

A few weeks passed. Ichigo was moodier than ever but also more loving as well. Grimmjow was a little put off by this but Shiro was keeping up with ease. Ichigo was also starting to show as well, though was getting very sensitive about the subject. At the moment Shiro had Ichigo on his lap as he groomed the smaller male's ears. "Sit still" Shiro commanded to the squirming Beta.

"But it hurts!" Ichigo pouted as Shiro tried to get out a wad of gum that somehow had gotten stuck on his ear.

"I know it does, but it will hurt more if it harden on your ears" Shiro sighed. "Do you want me to cut it off or something?"

"What? No!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Just... just get it out.." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm trying King" Shiro sighed. Shiro got most of it out but there was still bits in the fur of the ear. Ichigo winced, poking his ear with a clawed finger, accidently pulling at some of the gum that was still in the short fur. "Careful King" Shiro muttered, licking at the ear.

Ichigo sighed, purring slightly at the licking. The door opened and Shiro glanced at it. Grimmjow came in, he had bought a bunch of food. Ichigo looked up and grinned at him. He got up out of Shiro's lap and trotted over to Grimmjow, hugging him. "Did you get me anything?" He chirped, his tail wagging.

"Lot of cereal" Grimmjow smirked.

"Yay!" His grin grew as he snatched the bag with the cereal boxes in it from him before going back to sitting down on the couch.

"He is much happier than a few minutes ago" Shiro chuckled.

"He really loves that cereal" Grimmjow stated.

"It's good…but he hit me last time I ate some" Shiro chuckled, walking over and plopping down next to his Aibou. Grimmjow sighed and went to put away the food.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the both of them, before going back to munching on his cereal. Grimmjow put away the food before going to the couch. He sat, pulling Ichigo onto his lap and kissed his forehead. Ichigo smiled slightly, purring as he leaned into the bluenette. He mewled softly when Grimmjow scratched his ear, the one without the gum still in it. "I love ya Kitten" Grimmjow purred.

"WE love ya Aibou" Shiro grinned.

"I love us and our babies." Ichigo purred, snuggling closer.

"I can't wait for them to be born…I wonder if we will still a family of only guys or if we get a girl here?" Shiro wondered, licking Ichigo's ear again.

Ichigo nodded. "Or two girls and one boy.. or a girl a boy and a girl and uh..." He trailed off, obviously thinking of what else it could be.

"I don't think the gender matters as long as the kids are happy, healthy, and safe" Grimmjow sighed.

After a moment, Ichigo nodded, purring loudly. "Parenthood will be hell but fun" Shiro chirped. Ichigo nodded again and giggled, before yawning wide. He put a hand on the small bump on his stomach, his eyes drooping. "Sleep King…you need to rest anyway" Shiro purred.

"Okay... Night Shiro... Night Grimm..." He yawned again, curling into a ball in Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow and Shiro couldn't help but smile at their Beta. They were beyond happy to have their mate, and soon kids.

**Again with the fluff…and Shiro can keep up easier than Grimmjow because he lived with Ichigo a while, used to the mood swings of the beta ness xD and yes we HAD to do that mouse scene Too much drama I think…so a bit of humor to ease up =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo sighed, changing the channel on the TV. He was laying on the couch, both arms around his large stomach. It had been a full nine weeks, and he was ready to give birth any day now.. he just didn't know when he was. Shiro was trying to figure out how the stove worked. Grimmjow was in the other room, arguing with Szayel who temporary moved in since Ichigo was due soon. Ichigo suddenly felt something... wet... and then a bad, bad pain in his abdomen. "Sh...Shiro? I... I think my water broke..." He called out worriedly for Shiro, whom was closest to him.

Shiro raced in. "Breath, stay calm, and push when the kids comes out" Shiro stated. Then he turned and screamed at the door "GRIMMJOW SZAYEL GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASSES OUT HERE BEFORE THE KIDS KILL ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow and Szayel raced into the room, Szayel getting to work. Ichigo started to tremble, sweat forming on his forehead as he reached out for Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow gave his hand. Shiro disappeared from the room only to come back with towels, hot water, a knife, and a sewing kit. "…The towels and hot water will help but what are the knife and sewing kit for?" Szayel asked.

Shiro shrugged. "I got what I thought might be helpful." Ichigo winced as a contraction hit him, his grip on Grimmjow's hand tightening. Shiro sat down next to Ichigo, petting his head. "It will be alright…right Pinky!" Shiro more demanded than asked.

Ichigo panted, rolling his head to the side so he could look at Shiro. "You.. thou promise?" he asked.

"Promise" Shiro confirmed, kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"Shiro, come here and help me" Szayel demanded. Shiro crawled off the couch, getting a blood covered baby. "Clean him up and wrap him in a blanket"

Shiro nodded, cleaning up the blue haired child with orange tips.

Ichigo gasped again, his grip on Grimmjow's hand tightening even more. "I...I wanna see.." Shiro handed the child to Grimmjow who held it out for Ichigo to see. Szayel continued his job as another child started to slip out. Ichigo whimpered a little this time as he reached out to hold the newborn. "He.. hes so cute.."

"What's gonna name him?" Shiro asked, taking the second child.

He cleaned up the baby boy with white hair and a piece of orange and blue hair over either side of his light blue eyes that stared up at Shiro. He started to cry almost instantaneously upon seeing Shiro's odd eyes. Ichigo giggled softly despite himself as he held the small boy with blue hair, tears gathering in his eyes. "This ones.. this ones Jackal..." He stated, hugging the boy close.

He whimpered again though when he had to push again. "Isn't that a dog of some sort" Shiro asked, handing the white haired boy to Grimmjow.

"Ichigo can name the kids what he wants…he's the mother" Grimmjow sighed. The previous crying child started to giggle, reaching for Grimmjow's blue locks. Jackal yawned and curled closer to Ichigo's warmth. "Ichigo what should we name this boy" Grimmjow asked.

"Pinky…is the last one a girl?" Shiro asked.

Szayel didn't answer as he was removed the final child. "Uh... you should name him..." Ichigo panted, sweat trickling down his forehead. "I'm... happy..."

"Gis" Shiro chirped.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"G-I-S…the first letter of our first names" Shiro replied.

"How about Yoru?" Grimmjow suggested. Szayel handed Shiro the blue haired, brown eyed baby.

"...I like Yoru..." The orangette sighed, reaching out for Grimmjow again.

Grimmjow gave his hand, smiling at the young beta. "WE HAVE A GIRL IN THE HOUSE" Shiro yelled. Yoru stopped laughing, blinking at the albino.

Ichigo giggled softly, smiling over at Shiro. "Really?"

"She appears a female physically at least" Shiro grinned.

Szayel cleaned up the mess made by childbirth as Shiro sat on the couch again. "What should we name our only daughter?" Grimmjow asked, glancing at Ichigo.

"Ichigo named Jackal, you named Yoru…I wanna name her" Shiro pouted.

"You can name her." Ichigo said, smiling. He closed his legs and sighed, his eyes drooping. "You guys are dads now.. I'm.. I'm.." He trailed off, apparently falling asleep.

"You're a beautiful, strong mom Ichi…and I am naming her Sora" Shiro chirped, petting Sora's sky blue hair.

"A normal name…thank god" Grimmjow muttered. He leaned over and kissed Ichigo's cheek and then Jackal's. Jackal whined slightly in his sleep and curled closer to his mother.

Grimmjow came into the triplets' room, freezing at the smell of blood. Ichigo was on the ground, curled up with his arms around his legs, trying to stop the blood from exploding out of his chest and stomach. Grimmjow's eyes widen as he rushed forward. He gently picked up his bleeding mate. "Ichi?" he murmured.

After a moment of crying, Ichigo spoke."G-grimm, they took them! They, they took the kids!" He exclaimed, burying his face into Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Who took our kids!" Grimmjow demanded, hugging the smaller male closer.

"I-I don't know!" Ichigo said, trembling. "G-grimm, you're hurting me.." He stated softly after a moment. Grimmjow loosen his grip. "Sorry" Grimmjow muttered, his eyes were sad but he refused to cry. He was the alpha, he had to be strong. Shiro peeked his head in, his golden eyes glowing darker than normal. "What happened?" he growled.

"Sh-shiro! They took them! I couldn't... I'm sorry..." Ichigo cried softly, his hands clinching in Grimmjow's shirt.

"It's okay King…Szayel hasn't left yet…come here and we will get your wounds checked before we go get the kids, okay?" Shiro commanded, surprisingly very calm but murderous on the inside.

"I dunno who took them though..." Ichigo stated softly, his breath shuddering.

"We will figure it out King…but right now we need to make sure you are okay" Shiro commanded. Grimmjow picked up Ichigo, carrying him to the other room where Szayel was still at.

Ichigo whimpered softly, pressing his hands against the deep cuts in his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Szayel looked up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ichigo was attacked and the kids were stolen" Grimmjow stated.

Szayel nodded slowly. "Lay Ichigo down" he demanded.

Ichigo winced as the blood started to flow a little faster, and he was starting to get lightheaded. "Hold on" Szayel called as he attempted to stop the heavy bleeding.

"...It's getting cold..." Ichigo said softly, looking over at his two alphas.

Shiro was on his feet and back with a blanket in less than a second. He shoved Szayel away and kneeled down. He placed his hands on the wound, smirking as the wounds mended itself. "How are you doing that?" Szayel asked.

"I can fix my wounds as well as Ichi…We have an extremely high healing rate" Shiro smirked.

He finished up all the wounds and then wrapped up Ichigo in the fuzzy blanket he bought back. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them..." Ichigo said after a moment, pressing his face into Shiro's chest.

"It's fine King…we will find them and we will bring them back…don't worry" Shiro sighed, holding Ichigo comfortingly.

"...You promise?" Ichigo asked, closing his eyes.

"I promise Aibou" Shiro promised.

"...Can we go now?" The orangette asked hopefully.

"You gave birth a few hours ago to 3 kids…I think you need a bit of rest…Grimmjow, why don't you go out and look, maybe give the other Espada some work" Shiro replied, more commanding Grimmjow by the end.

Grimmjow nodded. "And you will make sure nothing happens to Ichigo" Grimmjow replied.

"But.. I wanna help.." Ichigo protested, trying to sit up.

"You need a bit of rest before you should go out" Szayel sighed.

Shiro sat on the floor, scooping Ichigo onto his lap. "Stay King…you can look later if we haven't found them yet" he purred, nuzzling Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo wrapped his tail around Shiro's wrist. "But..." He sighed.

"But nothing…you need rest" Shiro scolded, playfully nuzzling Ichigo again.

Ichigo whimpered slightly, pouting. "I wanna find my babies..."

"You can find them after you rest" Shiro sighed.

"...Fine..." The orangette huffed, looking away, hurt in his eyes.

Shiro sighed, hugging Ichigo. "Aibou" he sighed, his tail laying wrapping around Ichigo's waist.

"Please...find them..." Ichigo stated softly, his eyes tearing up.

**The kids are born and we have them disappear…an't we so nice? Well I guess you should have expect this after all that fluff we did…and IS gets another role soon *cheers***

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	12. Chapter 12

"I really wish I knew he took the kids…I am feeling a heavy blood lust" Shiro growled loudly.

"Do you want to wake Ichigo?" Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo shifted even closer, his ears flattening as he curled into a ball.

"I think he's awake" Shiro muttered.

"Not helping" Grimmjow growled.

Shiro stood up. "I am going to look…stay with Ichi till he wants to go as well" Shiro chirped before leaving too quickly for Grimmjow to argue.

Shiro sat on the bed, watching Ichigo. He had been depressed since the kids were stolen almost 8 years ago. Ichigo ignored Shiro, just sitting on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Grimmjow was at Las Noches, he was the King now but would be back soon. "King?" Shiro started, only to be ignored by Ichigo. Shiro's ears laid flat, he hated seeing Ichigo like this. Ichigo hugged his knees closer to his chest, his ears flat as his tail wrapped tightly around his wrist, nearly cutting off the circulation it's grip was so tight. Shiro got off the bed and sat down next to Ichigo. "Talk please" Shiro pleaded. After a moment, Ichigo actually shook his head and turned away. Shiro made a whimpering sound. He heard the front door open. "Grimmjow is back" Shiro stated as Grimmjow's powerful, annoyed scent flooded over the house.

Ichigo curled even closer to himself, not wanting to see his mate. Shiro sighed, getting up. Grimmjow came in, sitting down next to Ichigo. "Has he eaten anything today?" Grimmjow asked.

"He ate a little cereal but refused anything else" Shiro sighed.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow sighed, reaching a hand to stroke Ichigo's ears. Ichigo flinched slightly, flicking the ear out of the way. "Ichigo…why don't you eat, why don't you talk to us" Grimmjow asked, rather calmly. Ichigo whimpered slightly, raising his hands to tug at his hair, which had grown a lot in the past years. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo onto his lap. "Please talk to us" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to get out of Grimmjow's lap.

"…Grimmjow tell him about what you guys found…it could be true" Shiro sighed.

Grimmjow sighed as well. "We found a lead about where the kids might be…we didn't tell you because we didn't want to get your hopes up in case it turned out false" Grimmjow explained.

"W-w-what?" Ichigo stuttered, having not talked for a long time. His ears twitched as he glanced up at the two of them with large eyes.

Yoru was laying on his bed. He was told to practice fighting and he 'accidently' stabbed someone through the bone of their leg. He wouldn't lie, he loved blood. Call him a freak or a vampire or a goth but he loved it, loved it even if he got in trouble with his 'father'. He knew the brown haired Shinigami wasn't his actually father. When he asked about it, he was told his parents were killed but asked for Aizen to care for Yoru and his siblings if anything happened to them. Yoru heard the door open. He rolled onto his stomach to look at the small, blue haired girl with warm, chocolate colored eyes. "Hey Squeak" Yoru smirked teasingly.

'Squeak' scowled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "My name's Sora…not squeak Yoru" she growled childishly.

"Guys, can we please not do this today?" a lazy voice called from a bed on the other side of the room. It was their brother, Jackal. He was really lazy and loved to read and sleep most of the time, though he was really good with a sword, he was just lazy most of the time.

"I am _SO _sorry my lord" Yoru scuffed.

Sora giggled at her brothers before climbing on Yoru's bed. She started to play with his hair, it was a few inches past his ears so it was good for playing with. Yoru sat up a bit more so Sora could use all his hair. "Jackal, will you read to me later?" Sora asked, actually unable to read even though she was the same age as her brothers.

Jackal nodded. "Sure Sora." He smiled slightly, before climbing off of the bed and wandering over to his book shelf.

Sora squealed, releasing Yoru's hair and rushing over to her own bed with pink and white sheets. She dug under her pillow till she found her albino strawberry pillow. Then she tossed her normal strawberry pillow at Yoru's head who caught it and tossed it back.

"What book?" Jackal asked, ducking when a pillow was hurled his way by Yoru.

"…The Gay Puppy and His Kitten" Sora replied instantly.

"I don't think that's real book" Yoru snorted.

"…The REAL Twilight story where Jacob and Edward get married then" Sora pouted.

"...what about princess and the frog? You usually like that one." Jackal suggested, pulling the book off of the shelf.

"…Okay" Sora sighed.

Suddenly Yoru groaned. "Sosuke here again" he groaned.

"Daddy" Sora squealed.

Jackal shook his head. "...I'm guessing that we don't have time for the book now?" he asked, putting the book down and walking over to the door to let their father in.

As soon as Aizen walked in, he was tackled by Sora who now hung on his shoulders. "Daddy!" she chirped, her voice squeaking slightly.

"Squeak" Yoru snorted.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" Sora whined.

"Why are you here Sosuke?" Yoru growled, ignoring his sister's protest.

"That is no way to treat your father" Aizen stated.

"You are nothing more than a guardian…even with our parents wanting you to care for us, you will _never _be our father" Yoru stated coldly.

Jackal frowned at Yoru. "Don't talk that way. He takes good care of us." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yet he refuses to tell us what happened to our parents, who are parents are, anything to related our parents is a fucking SECRET" Yoru snapped before pushing past Aizen and down the hall, no doubt going to rant to Gin about Aizen again.

"...Who taught him that word?" Jackal sighed, shaking his head. "Aizen? What do you want?" He asked after a moment.

"Well I was going to tell you 3 about a mission I was going to send you on if you wanted to do it but now you are 1 person short" Aizen sighed.

"You can come" Sora suggested.

"This mission isn't going to work if I am there…you 3 must go by yourselves this time" Aizen explained.

"I will go get Yoru then" Sora chirped, slipping off Aizen's back and racing off.

"...So... Whats the mission?" Jackal asked, looking at him. He was pretty tall for his age.

"You 3 would slip into the current King of Hueco Mundo's home, gathering information and reporting back to me" Aizen stated.

"...Okay, that seems fine." Jackal yawned.

Sora came back in, Yoru following with a bored expression on his face. "What are we talking about?" he asked.

"We get to break into Las Noches." Jackal stated, looking over at him with a bored expression.

"Okay…this will be somewhat fun" Yoru purred. "But are we going undercover or just sneaking around" he asked.

"Undercover would probably work the best" Aizen stated.

"Uncover as what Daddy?" Sora asked.

"…The King and Queen had 3 kids but all of them died a long time ago…the Queen still believes they are alive somewhere…" Aizen started.

"...Which means..?" Jackal asked, tilting his head.

"Trick the Queen and you are in" Aizen finished.

"...So pretend to be the long lost kids." Jackal stated.

"Sounds fun…" Sora squeaked, giving a feral grin.

Yoru rolled his eyes, a creepy smile spreading over his face. "I wanna kill some Hollows on the way there" he chirped.

Jackal shrugged. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible" Aizen replied.

"I will gather up me and Sora's stuff" Yoru stated, going to get some books, Sora's pillows, a journal, and a few jars of blood. "Ready"

"Where did you get that blood?" Aizen asked.

"Hollows" Yoru responded.

"Really Yoru?" Jackal asked as he packed the things he actually needed, like clothes, his newest books, and a set of Sora's cloths so she would have a change of clothes.

"Oh yeah" Yoru stated. He went to the closet and dug out a sword. It was a black kanatana with red diamonds on the handle.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Where did you find that?" Aizen asked, eyes wide.

"...Can we just please go? I don't want to have to go near those people longer than I have to." Jackal muttered, putting his backpack on his back and taking Sora's hand.

"C'mon…this could be a lot of fun Jackal~~" Yoru purred, stretching Jackal's name out as he tied the black Tensa Zangetsu on his back and slinging his back over one shoulder.

Sora reached over and grabbed Yoru's hand as well, swinging between her slightly older brothers. "Are we just going to walk there?" she asked.

"It's simpler that way" Aizen replied, eyeing the sword Yoru had.

"...Yoru, they tried to kill Aizen and everyone for no reason, I don't think that this is going to be fun." Jackal growled, scowling over at his slightly younger brother. "Let's just go."

"Coming…and I meant the messing with their heads part…I am going to enjoy ruining their lives as much as I can" Yoru purred, following Jackal and keep his hand locked with Sora's.

Aizen watched them leave, heading home where they hated their own parents. Aizen hoped Jackal's guidance kept Yoru from learning the truth he wished to know. He hoped Sora didn't think of Grimmjow and Ichigo and Shiro as better parents. He knew Jackal would follow him for a while but would soon side with his family if he learned the truth and actually believed it.

**Look kids XD Yoru is probably my fave…no offense Jackal ^^; and now we are slowly catching up to our current place so chapters will come out more slowly**

**IS: Ichigo and Jackal (She got a second character xD)**

**Me: Everyone else**


	13. Chapter 13

Sora released both of her hands from her brothers, wiping the Hollow blood from Yoru on her white skirt. She punched the door and yelled. Yoru smirked and covered his mouth to stop his laughter. Jackal sighed and shook his head, pulling Sora away from the door and knocking on it instead of banging. The door suddenly swung open. A male with white hair, pale skin, and golden on black eyes leaned on the door now. "Yes? I do not believe the King has time for kids" he said formally before cracking a grin. "But if you want to see him I might ask him" Shiro crackled. Yoru instantly liked this male. Sora started to giggle as well. "So what can I do for you children on this boring day" Shiro asked.

Jackal was at a bit of a blank. "Uh... I'm Jackal, this is Sora, and that's Yoru..." He stated after a moment, pointing at the three of them.

Shiro's grin dropped and he blinked. "Jackal, Sora, and Yoru?" he echoed.

"Yes" Yoru replied, opening his eyes to show his light blue eyes. "A problem of some sort?" he asked.

A flash of a crying baby with the same hair as Yoru raced through Shiro's mind. "Excuse me for one second" he stated as he turned his head inside. "BLUEBERRY CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND" he yelled.

"Can you stop shouting…my ears were already bleeding from listening to Nnoitra and Harribel argue again" Grimmjow snapped, coming towards the door, shirtless. Yoru smirked. Sora blinked, unable to glomp the nice looking man because of the tight grip from Jackal.

"...I'm guessing your blueberry?" Jackal asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah this is blueberry" Shiro chirped.

"You have no respect for me do you" Grimmjow growled at shiro.

"Horsey loves Queen only" Shiro proclaimed.

Grimmjow sighed and turned his attention to the kids at the door. "Who are these kids?" he asked, glancing at Shiro.

"They SAID they are Jackal, Sora, and Yoru…but I don't know so you can figure it out" Shiro chirped before skipping away to find Ichigo.

"...Hi." Jackal said, pulling Sora back a little when she tried to jump at the man.

"Is he daddy?" Sora asked.

"Wasn't there 3 of you?" Grimmjow asked, looking around since Yoru disappeared.

"...Sora? Did you see were Yoru went?" Jackal asked, looking at his sister.

"He followed the white guy" Sora replied, glancing away from Grimmjow to look at her brother.

"He what?" Grimmjow asked, shocked that the kid could slip past him that easily.

Jackal sighed. "We need to go get him before he breaks somethi-" Then there was a crash from inside the house.

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT" Yoru yelled.

"YES IT WAS" Shiro countered.

Sora started to laugh. "Yoru! Get out of there before you break something else!" Jackal called into the house, sticking his head through the door to peek inside.

"No…I didn't break anything…the albino did it and I refuse to follow your orders like you are my parent asshole" Yoru snapped. Sora started to laugh harder. "You are like 2 minutes older than me, not two years" he added with a feral snarl.

"Is Sora okay?" Shiro asked, pointing at the girl laughing on the ground.

"I'm far more mature too." Jackal muttered, sighing. "She's fine... she's just having a laugh attack.."

"And what is so good about being mature…last time I check you either get…1 your ass kicked, 2 buttraped, or 3 KILLED" Yoru snapped.

Sora laughed even harder at buttraped. "Like Edward-chan" she squealed.

Yoru cracked a smile. "Yes Sora…like Edward getting buttraped by Jacob-kun" he responded.

Jackal huffed. "Were on earth did you learn that talk from?"

"Interesting websites girls write stuff on…such as DeviantArt and Fanfiction…some of that stuff is deep shit while most of it is pure lemon" Yoru smirked.

"A fruit?" Sora asked.

"One meaning" Yoru crackled.

"...I'm gonna have to ask-" He caught himself from giving away whom their parents really were. That would have been bad. "I mean, I'm going to have to block that on your computer..." He muttered.

"Good luck i_Nii-san/i_" Yoru sneered, pulling down one of his eyelids and sticking out his tongue.

Jackal sighed and shook his head, yawning afterwards. "...So.." He started, turning to Grimmjow.

"How old are you 3?" Grimmjow asked.

"8 years old…why?" Sora replied.

"All 3 of you are 8" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes" Yoru commented.

"And your parents let you read that stuff" Grimmjow asked.

"We don't know who our parents are" Yoru sighed.

Jackal nodded. "We don't know."

"…" Grimmjow stared at the three before he heard loud yelling. Grimmjow immediately knew Shiro was trying to drag Ichigo out of the bedroom. There was a hiss and a loud 'ow', meaning Ichigo had probably clawed Shiro in the face for trying to touch him.

Yoru slipped around Grimmjow and down the hall towards Ichigo and Shiro. Sora blinked and followed, dragging Jackal along with her. "Sora! Yoru! Stop!" Jackal stated, trying not to trip as his surprisingly strong sister dragged him along.

Yoru did stop, but after he reached Ichigo and Shiro. Yoru's light blue eyes drilled into Ichigo. "You can't just attack someone who is trying to help you like that…you can't attack someone who cares about…doing so is a sin" Yoru hissed so lowly everyone had to strain their ears to hear him.

Ichigo was backed up into a corner, his ears flat and his tail curled tightly around his waist instead of his wrist this time. He didn't look over at Yoru, he only pressed his back against the wall behind him even more. Yoru's eyes soften, he kneeled down next to Ichigo. "I am not going to hurt you…so please look at me" Yoru said softly, his voice almost cracking.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears with his hands ever though they were already flattened against his head. Sora pulled her hand from Jackal, skipped over to Ichigo and pulled his hands away from his ears. "You should listen to Yoru…he is pretty smart and truthful" Sora giggled, trying to cup Ichigo's hands in her own smaller ones. "I'm Sora by the way…and the pouting kid over there is Jackal" she added.

Yoru smiled, Sora's light tone and playful personality was a good for calming and making people smile. Ichigo looked up slowly, his eyes widening at the girl standing in front of him. "S-sora?" He croaked.

"Yeah?" she asked, her smile spreading across her cheeks.

Yoru smiled at the pair before getting up, adjusting the strap hold up the sword. Shiro noticed this motion and blinked at the sword but said nothing. "...Is it r-really you?" He croaked again, his voice cracking slightly from disuse.

"Really me? I think so…I'm Sora…right?" Sora asked, looking over at Yoru.

"Yes you are Sora" Yoru sighed, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo raised a shaky hand to touch her cheek softly. "S-sora... He stated, before looking over at the other two. "Yoru.. Jackal.." He whispered, finally looking up at his two alphas. "You found them..." The orangette croaked.

"Correction…we found them" Yoru smirked. Ichigo reached out with both hands, pulling Sora into a tight hug as his tail unwound from around his waist and wrapped around the both of them tightly. Jackal frowned, feeling slightly bad for the orangette because they were just pretending to be the queen's long lost kids. But it was an order, and they had to follow it. "Smile…we just found our 'parents'…you should be cheerful Jackal" Yoru teased, watching Sora giggle as she hugged their 'mom' with glee.

It was easy to see the slight sadness in his eyes at this. Ichigo reached out with one hand, softly gripping Yoru's arm and tugging him closer. Jackal sighed. "I know, I'm just... tired." He said, yawning.

Yoru awkward hugged Ichigo back, the only people he had ever hugged were Sora, Gin, and a few times when they were younger, Jackal. Yoru laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder, muttering under his breath unconsciously "Mom...I have a mom"

Grimmjow and Shiro both watched the kids cheering up Ichigo. Shiro grinned a bit creepily, sneaking up behind Jackal and pouncing. "Welcome home Jackal" he purred.

Jackal yelped, nearly falling from the pounce. Ichigo hugged the two of them tightly, smiling like an idiot. "Your home..." He stated softly, happy tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Why is mommy crying? Did you poke her with something sharp Yoru" Sora panicked.

"I think there're happy tears Sora" Yoru sighed.

Grimmjow leaned against the wall, smirking at Jackal and Shiro and smiling at Ichigo, Yoru, and Sora.

"I-I'm so happy that your back..." Ichigo whispered, pulling back a little so he could look at them.

Sora grinned much like Grimmjow, showing her teeth. Yoru let his eyes close to slits as he normally did. "We are happy that we found you m-" Yoru stopped, the last word seeming to die off. The triocolored child just lay his head on Ichigo's shoulder, he felt like he needed to cry too but he refused to cry in front of people he knew nothing but what Aizen told him. Ichigo ran a hand through the boy's hair in a soothing manner. "Shh..." He purred.

Sora stared at her brother worriedly. Yoru hadn't cried since Gin was nearly killed by a Hollow almost 3 years ago. Sora actually had only remembered Yoru crying twice, and she remembered everything after their 1st birthday. This was the 3rd time he had cried. Sora could cry on instant, whenever or wherever she wanted. Yoru couldn't. He never wanted to. "Yoru…don't cry" she whimpered, her eyes tearing up.

She got up from Ichigo's lap and tugged Jackal's bag to her lap. She dug in it. "What's you looking for?" Shiro asked, now sitting down, holding Jackal against the kid's will.

"Kit or Sune…" Sora replied, pulling a tattered old white fox that was missing one of his blue eyes.

She carried the old stuffed animal to Yoru, shoving into his arms. Ichigo smiled slightly, pulling back and nuzzling Yoru's cheek."Don't cry.." He said softly, purring a little louder.

"Why is he crying? He doesn't seems to be happy" Shiro asked.

"Yoru doesn't cry much…he just takes pain, stress, everything till it's too much for him…then he cries…he hasn't cried in 3 years" Sora explained, wiping her own eyes.

"I'm sorry" Yoru muttered.

"Its okay, Yoru." Ichigo soothed, reaching out and pulling Sora into their hug, his purring getting even louder.

Yoru opened his eyes, staring at the old stuffed animal. It made him normally happy but now it just reminded him he had to stay with these people and not talk to Gin. Gin was actually the only one who Yoru trusted with all his fears and tears. Yoru's heart ached, though he felt a connection to Ichigo, he rather talk to Gin. "I wanna go home" he sniffed, throwing everyone off.

Ichigo blinked, staring at him, looking slightly hurt. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"I just miss my friend…but he lives kinda far from here…home is where the heart is I guess" Yoru sighed, his voice cracking.

"Where's he live" Grimmjow asked.

Yoru was silent, staring at the stuffed animal in his hands. Grimmjow was tempted to rip the thing from his hands and repeat his question. As if reading Grimmjow's thoughts, Ichigo glared over at him before hugging the boy a little closer. "Do you... do you wanna go back?" He asked, reluctantly.

He didn't want to give them up, but if it made him happy... Yoru was, again, silent. "Yoru…what's more important…friends or family" Sora asked. Yoru's grip on the stuffed animal tighten till the point his fingers were slipping through the thin fabric. Then Yoru just dropped Kit to the floor. He nodded slowly before pulling himself closer to Ichigo. Sora smiled. "Agreed" she chirped.

"...Can you please let go of me?" Jackal asked, trying to get out of Shiro's lap.

Ichigo smiled slightly again, hugging his kids yet closer. "Awww, why? Ichi gets to hold Yoru and Sora, why can't I hold you" Shiro pouted.

"Sora, if you would" Yoru snorted. Sora grinned, using her feet to pull the bag close to her. She dug out the biggest book they had and throw it at Shiro's head. Shiro released Jackal and fell backwards. Sora giggled loudly, clapping her hands. "Your shots are getting more accurate" Yoru chuckled.

Ichigo actually laughed, for the first time in many years. Jackal huffed and stood up, reaching down and grabbing the book. "JACKAL STILL HAS TO READ TO ME" Sora suddenly yelled.

Yoru smirked. "Jackal, you didn't read to her" he teased. He threw the albino strawberry pillow at Jackal. "Shame on you brother" he scolded.

Jackal sighed. "Fine fine, ill read to you tonight when we have to go to bed." Jackal said.

Sora made a high pitched squealing sound. "Thank you Jackal" she chirped.

Jackal chuckled. "No problem Sora."

**Probably long then I should do…but this is one thing…so screw rules xD**

**I had a lot of fun doing this…I would guess and hope IS did too**

**Yoru ISN'T a crybaby…he is a emotionful guy but he tends to keep it in…plus tears are the best way into a girl (Beta, uke, same thing people)'s heart XD**

**IS: Jackal and Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	14. Chapter 14

Yoru was sitting on a bed, Sora playing with his hair. They were watching Shiro and Ichigo argue over Ichigo's hair length. Grimmjow had work again. While Jackal disappeared, probably looking for information for Aizen. Ichigo huffed and looked away. "...Fine, you can cut it..." He finally said, blushing slightly and crossing his arms over his chest when Shiro smirked.

"Good…shoulder length or ear length?" Shiro asked with a smirk.

"He should have shoulder…then we can still style it…plus Mommy needs long hair" Sora chirped.

Yoru just sighed as Sora continued to fix his hair. "I don't think Mom wants _you_ style his hair" Yoru snorted.

"...Shoulder.. I guess." Ichigo blushed a little harder.

"Mm-okay Ichi~~" Shiro purred.

Yoru rolled his eyes. "Where's Jackal" he asked.

"...I dunno.."Ichigo said, looking around, his ears flattened slightly.

"I will go look for him" Yoru sighed, trying to slip away from Sora.

"WAIT!" she whined. "I'm almost done with your hair"

"If it's pigtails I will-"

"It's the fox ear thing" Sora giggled.

Yoru sighed, glancing at Shiro who was slicing away Ichigo's hair to his shoulder actually rather well. "...You know, I still don't trust you with sharp things... " Ichigo said, trying to keep from flattening his ears as to not get them accidently cut, even though they still held a pink tint to them.

"Sora can cut it" Sora chirped, letting go of her brother.

"Last time you cut hair it turned red" Yoru snorted.

"You gave me a knife" Sora snapped.

"That's all we had" Yoru sighed before turning and leaving the room to find his brother.

"...I think Shiro should do it.." Ichigo stated with a nervous chuckle.

Meanwhile, Jackal was rummaging in the desk in Grimmjow's office. "Should you really be going through the office...do you except to be able to put everything exactly like it was before...I think not" Yoru scolded, having entered the room silently. It was easy to see Gin in Yoru by not only appearance but actions. "We have to be careful or we will lose our chance on this mission" he added with a cold smirk.

Jackal glanced at him, glaring slightly. "I'm not the one getting attached." He deadpanned, smirking slightly before going back to looking through the papers in one of the drawers.

"Attached? You think I'm getting attached? Wow, guess I am a better actor then I thought…affection is a good thing for a successful mission like this. We have to seem like we love them, like we want to be here or they will piece it together and we are done. Any hints are a no no. As far as they see, you don't want to be here, they think you are trying to pull away from the family…think on this Jackal" Yoru explained before turning and exiting out the door. Jackal huffed and rolled his eyes, going back to looking through the papers.

Yoru went back to the room. Shiro successfully cut Ichigo's hair and Sora was pouting on the bed. Yoru sighed. "Do you wanna play with my hair again?" he asked.

She perked up and nodded eagerly. Yoru sat down on the bed. "Can I put it in pigtails?" she asked.

"If you want"

"Can I dye it pink?"

"…I guess" Yoru sighed.

Sora squealed. "Pink pigtails will look so cute on you"  
>Ichigo looked over at them. "..Your letting her dye your hair?" He questioned, his tail swaying back and forth.<p>

"She has already dyed my hair purple, cotton candy blue, red, ocean blue, green, navy blue, black, sky blue, golden, silver, did I mention the 15 other shades of blue she dyed my hair?" Yoru asked with a smirk.

"White is the easiest to dye …" Sora chirped, giving Shiro a smile as well.

Ichigo just stared at them a second before smiling, his tail unconsciously winding around Shiro's wrist. "Grimmjow seems to be home" Yoru stated. Sora squealed, rushing out of the room after nearly ripping Yoru a bald spot. Jackal came into the room, apparently just in time. "Hey Jackal…i_dad/i_ just got home" Yoru purred.

Jackal forced a smile. "Really?"

Grimmjow came into the room, Sora clinging to his neck like she always did to Aizen. Her eyes sparkled with delight. Yoru knew she loved these 3, even after only a few days with them. Yoru too actually liked them but he had to an adult. He erased everything but happiness from his mind. "Hey Grimmjow" he chirped.

"Can't you use daddy or dad?" Grimmjow sighed.

"Well there are two dads…so that would be confusing silly" Yoru giggled before cursing himself for sounding like a girl.

Ichigo got up and walked over to Grimmjow, and after a moment he actually hugged him for the first time in years. "Yayz for fluff" Sora cheered, fist pumping one hand.

"Fluff?" Shiro asked.

"A fangirl/boy word…means cute things such as hugging, cuddling, or kissing" Yoru explained.

"Mom and Grimm-daddy are very fluffy" Sora squealed.

Ichigo blushed and pulled away, but his tail seemed to have other ideas because it wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's wrist and not letting go. Grimmjow smirked, pulling Ichigo back to him, kissing his forehead lightly. In the meantime Shiro snuck around Jackal again and pounced on him again. Jackal yelped, losing his balance. Ichigo started to purr lightly as he let Grimmjow pull him into another hug. Sora giggled softly, sneaking off Grimmjow's back and behind Yoru. She jumped on him and started to play with his hair again. Yoru yelped as he fell face down into the bed. He kicked his legs, not really trying to get away. "Grimm? ...I'm sorry... for blaming you... I... I didn't mean to push you away.. I-I thought that I had hated you! But I don't!" Ichigo said, his voice cracking slightly as he looked up at Grimmjow.

"It's okay Ichi" Grimmjow sighed, petting Ichigo's head.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, LET GO OF ME SQUEAK" Yoru yelled as Sora lowered her hands to his neck.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT OR I WILL DESTORY YOUR COMPUTER" Sora snapped back.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he glanced over at the two yelling. "SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK FUCKING SQUEAKING BITCH" Yoru snapped.

"YOU LITTLE…I AM SO TELLING ON YOU" Sora growled.

"You wouldn't dare…" Yoru gasped.

"Try me…call me Squeak again" Sora snarled.

"…They are acting like 8 year olds now" Shiro laughed.

"..Tell who?" Ichigo asked, before frowning slightly. "...You really shouldn't curse, your too young." He stated, his frown deepening a little.

"You are never too young to swear mommy" Yoru pouted adorably, no doubt showing his uke side.

Sora almost giggled, all anger forgotten. Yoru had used this on Gin, Aizen, and anyone he could. It normally worked unless the other was another uke with higher abilities. Ichigo only scowled a little. "Don't curse." He said simply in a motherly tone.

Yoru pursed his lips but nodded. Sora giggled this time. "Yoru got defeated" Sora teased.

Ichigo sighed but started purring again when Grimmjow drew him close. Sora and Yoru glanced at each other before feral grinning together. "FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF" they chanted.

"...Can you please, get off?" Jackal grumbled, being forced to sit in Shiro's lap again.

"Nope…I like holding you…you like a little adorable emo…if he did have the hair I would say he was Ulqui-emo's kid" Shiro laughed, ruffling Jackal's hair.

Jackal just stared at him, while Ichigo went into a giggle fit. "Me and Sora make up for his lack of emotion by tenfold" Yoru chuckled.

"OH YEAH…I wanted to show you all something I drew…follow me" Sora suddenly chirped, racing out the door. Yoru rolled his eyes and followed.

Ichigo finally got his tail to unwind from around Grimmjow's wrist as he followed them. Grimmjow followed as well with Shiro, who decided he wanted to carry Jackal.

**Okay fluff and humor…we were bored so don't judge xD**

**I love making Sora and Yoru fight…actually I love making people fight period**

**And yes Yoru is gay, a uke at that xD**

**Sora is straight…and I don't know about Jackal…he belongs to IS**

**Also any guesses on Sora's picture?**

**Also please keep in mind that the updates will be much slower (I think I already say that last time)**

**I will probably update this in a few days…depending on how much IS and I do**

**IS: Jackal and Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**

**PS I meant to update this a few days ago…oops xD**


	15. Chapter 15

In a room that had once been empty was now a beautiful detailed picture. Ichigo on Grimmjow's lap with Shiro licking at the orangette's chest and Grimmjow sinking his sharp teeth into his mate's neck. "Yoru helped me get the bodies right" Sora explained.

"Nice job for only a few hours work…though Grimmjow's neck is a bit thick and Ichigo's arms aren't that thin" Yoru commented.

Shiro was laughing loudly and wholly. Ichigo looked mortified, his eyes wide as he stood frozen and his tail was frizzed out. "Do you like it mommy?" Sora asked.

"He might like it better if it was more fluffy…but this pure smex" Yoru laughed.

"How are you two fine with this?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not!" Ichigo exclaimed, his face flushing red. "Sora, your a good artist, but you need to draw.. different things.." He said after a moment, keeping his voice calm.

"Like bunnies?" Sora asked.

"I like your bunnies but I think those will give Mom a heart attack" Yoru chuckled.

"…Shirtless guys?"

"Try again"

"Shirtless girls?"

"Again"

"…a kitty and puppy?"

"I give up" Yoru sighed.

"..." Ichigo bent down and picked Sora up. "Maybe me and you can paint your bedroom walls, since we need to make you guys your bedrooms." He stated, smiling slightly.

The kids had been all sleeping in Ichigo's room since they had gotten there, since the only other room was the nursery. "Okay" the young girl chirped, hugging her mother.

"Well I'm bored now…I gonna go kill Hollows…Sora you want any blood?" Yoru called.

Sora scowled. "That stuff tastes horrible…why do you like the taste of blood anyway"

"I prefer my animalistic side to my more Human part…besides blood is the best thing after the high feeling you get from the thrill of the hunt" Yoru purred before racing away to find his victims.

Ichigo stared after him in shock. "That reminds a bit of Grimmjow" Shiro laughed, still holding Jackal and playing with his hair.

"...Please put me down." Jackal said, his voice slightly pleading.

Shiro put Jackal down with one last ruffle of the boy's hair. Jackal sighed in relief, using both hands to try to flatten his hair. "Mommy…are we going to paint now?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. We need to clear out the room first and put newspaper down so we don't get paint on the carpet..." Ichigo said, smiling at her.

He hugged her a little tighter. "Okay" she chirped, nuzzling Ichigo.

The kids had been living with Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shiro for a few months. Jackal still kept some distance between them, gathering data. Yoru used most of his time to hang out with Shiro or hunt for the blood he loved. Sora painted random things, random rooms, random places with innocent picture Ichigo had approved of. Grimmjow still had to work a lot. But all and all the kids were pretty good in their new environment. Currently, Ichigo and Sora were working on a mural in Sora's bedroom. Ichigo was painting a stalking panther on one part while Sora worked on her own painting on the other side of the wall. Sora was happily painting a basket of fruit. A large blueberry for Grimmjow, a normal strawberry for Ichigo, an albino strawberry for Shiro, a blue/white/orange raspberry for Yoru, a small blueberry for Sora, and a orange/blue apple for Jackal. "Mommy…is there any else in the family besides Grimm-daddy, Shi-daddy, you, me, Jackal, and Yoru?" Sora asked.

"Well... There is Yuzu and Karin.." Ichigo mumbled, pausing in what he was doing. He hadn't seen his sisters in years, or anyone for that matter. Not after he had gotten so depressed.

"Are they other kids…or are they siblings of yours" Sora asked, looking over at her mom. "Mom?" she said a minute later when Ichigo didn't answer.

"Um.. oh, uh, there my little sisters.." He mumbled, looking over at the half finished panther on the wall.

"…I like your panther…it reminds me of daddy" Sora said softly.

"Thank you, Sora.. It is him.. in here to protect you." Ichigo said, smiling softly. "I like you fruit basket. It's cute." He added, his eyes warm as he gazed over at her.

Sora smiled. Yoru suddenly peeked his head in. "Mom, Sora…they are some people dressed in black argue with Grimmjow and Shiro in the main room" he stated.

"..." Ichigo set his paints down and ran out of the room, peeking his head through the doorframe to the living room to see what was going on.

Sora and Yoru followed. "Where's Ichigo" Rukia asked.

"Somewhere in the house" Grimmjow replied.

"Where" Rukia asked, stomping her foot.

"We are right here" Yoru called, his light blue eyes focused on the small blacked haired Shinigami.

He knew this girl. Ichigo waved his hand shyly. "Hi Rukia." He said, his ears flattened a little.

Rukia smiled, tackling him. "ICHIGO YOU JERK, why didn't you visit?" she demanded.

Ichigo squeaked falling backwards. "Rukia!" He gasped, trying to wiggle out of the girls grasp, his ears flattened against his skull.

Yoru sighed, he stepped forward. He pulled Rukia off. "Please reframe from glomping my mom" Yoru stated, his eyes boring into Rukia.

Sora giggled. "Mommy…is this your friend?" she asked.

Yoru sighed, offering his hand. Sora took it and started to draw a design of a black bunny.

"You could say that…" Ichigo sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am your friend" Rukia snapped.

"Your hair is pretty Rukia" Sora stated, finishing up her bunny with the same hair cut as Rukia.

"I know you are Rukia.." Ichigo sighed again. Jackal walked into the room, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the newcomers.

He stood behind Amu and Yoru, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Jackal~~~" Yoru purred, stretching his brother's name.

Rukia looked over the three of them. "Ichigo are these your kids?" she asked.

"Don't be crazy Rukia…Ichigo is a guy and can't have kids" Renji sighed. Ichigo blushed but nodded to Rukia's question. "You are a guy right?" Renji questioned.

"Betas can get pregnant" Yoru commented with a shrug.

"Mommy is magical" Sora chirped.

"Um.. yeah... and of course I am Renji!" Ichigo snapped, glaring lightly at the read head.

"Does Pineapple need to see proof?" Sora asked.

"Mom locked that room" Yoru snorted.

"WHAT? WHY!" Sora whined.

"Because of what you put on the walls" Yoru rolled his eyes. Ichigo whined softly when Rukia tackled him in a hug again, the small woman refusing to let go. Shiro sighed, trying to pull Rukia off. Yoru pulled his hand from Sora, stepping towards Rukia. He grabbed the back of her shirt, tugging at it. She squeaked a choking sound. "Let go of my mom" he snarled, tugging harder.

Sora whimpered, clinging to Jackal. Jackal sighed, patting his sister's head. Once they finally got Rukia off of him, Ichigo backed up against the wall, his chest heaving as he gulped in the air that he was deprived of because of Rukia's insane grip. Yoru released Rukia and went to lean on the wall. "…ARE YOU TRYING TO CHOKE ME" Rukia yelled.

"You were choking my mom, what's wrong with choking with you…if anyone suffocates I rather it be someone I don't know than my mom" Yoru stated coldly. Ichigo sighed, reaching out and pulling Yoru into his lap, purring and nuzzling his cheek when the boy pouted. "HEY!...this isn't helping my threatening image" Yoru pouted.

"You were wearing a dress yesterday" Sora stated.

"YOU FUCKING BLACKMAILED ME" Yoru snapped.

"No cursing." Ichigo stated, scowling lightly as he held Yoru a little closer.

"But blackmailing is allowed" Yoru snapped.

"You are the one who wrote it…I just found it" Sora commented.

"Digging through MY stuff" Yoru growled, teeth clenched and a faint blush across his cheeks.

Ichigo chuckled, standing up with Yoru still in his arms. "So.. what are you guys doing here?" He asked, looking over at Rukia.

"They didn't tell you?" Rukia asked, glancing at Grimmjow and Shiro.

"Aizen's back…and on the rise again" Renji stated.

Sora stiffed slightly. Yoru kept his body relaxed and tone even. "Who's that?" he asked.

Ichigo stiffened, his grip on Yoru tightening as his eyes went wide. "...He... what?" He managed out.

"Who is Aizen" Yoru repeated.

"He is the prick that got Ichi killed…one we thought was dead" Shiro snorted.

Ichigo sighed, resting his head on top of Yoru's. "It's why I'm an Arrancar... I died and became a hollow..." He trailed off, looking back over at Rukia. "...I can't fight him anymore. I'm too weak now, and he was able to kill me back then, I don't stand a chance..." He said, his voice sad.

Yoru bit his lip. He never liked Aizen. He liked these people. They had accepted, if Yoru dared say, loved him. He still didn't know who his parents but these 3 were the closest thing. He loved them too. "I will help you mom" Yoru replied, shocking Jackal and Sora.

Ichigo looked down at him in shock. "No! I don't want anyone, especially you three to get hurt!" He said, his eyes worried. He shook his head. "I don't want anyone I love to get hurt. Ever." He said softly.

"Who said I was going to listen to you…if I say I am fighting then I am sure as hell fighting…besides you never seen my battle skills" Yoru grinned.

"…Well he got something from you at least…his inability to listen to authority" Rukia giggled.

"You're not fighting." Ichigo stated, a little more firmly this time.

"Try and stop me" Yoru growled.

"If Ichigo said you aren't fighting then you already fighting" Grimmjow commanded.

"…Do you not trust me to be able to protect my own a-…behind" Yoru asked.

"You're not fighting." Ichigo growled. "Yoru, just give up." Jackal sighed.

"I am not giving up" Yoru growled, standing up. "I am not a scared little kid anymore" he added before turning and rushing down the hall.

Sora bit her lip, looking between her brothers. "Sorry" she muttered, following Yoru. Ichigo watched them go with a hurt look on his face. Yoru marched into his room, opening up his laptop, and opening up a document. He started to write. Sora stood at the door. "I think you might have hurt mom" she stated.

"He's not our mom" Yoru croaked.

"…You think he is though" Sora more stated than asked.

"Yes…I wish he was our mom…he is family to me" Yoru sighed.

"…You never loved daddy…but what about Gin? He is your best friend" Sora asked.

"Family before friends…remember" Yoru sighed before tossing a pillow to close the door.

Sora stared at the door for a minute before clenching her fists. She turned, walking back to the room, trying to wipe away any stray tears. When Ichigo saw her, he gathered the small girl in his arms, holding her close to his chest as he buried his face into her hair, whispering soothing words. Sora whimpered, nuzzling closer to her mom. "What are we going to do about Aizen" Renji asked.

"Kick his ass" Sora sniffed.

Ichigo's ears lay flat again as he glared over at Renji. "We can talk later." He said, before hugging Sora a little tighter.

"But" Renji started only to be stopped by Rukia.

"I go try to talk to Yoru" Shiro sighed, leaving the room.

"WATCH OUT FOR FLYING ITEMS" Sora yelled before nuzzling herself closer to Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed. "Jackal, would you go make sure Yoru doesn't kill the idiot" he asked.

Jackal nodded, following Shiro. Ichigo shushed Sora when she looked like she was going to cry again. "Mommy…what did Aizen do? Why is he such a bad guy?" Sora asked.

"...He tried to hurt everything I cared about..." Ichigo answered softly, obviously holding back.

"…Did he not like you or something mom?" Sora asked.

"He thought he was god" Grimmjow sighed.

"…There is no god…anything that happens it is someone's fault" Sora blinked.

"...He..." Ichigo mumbled, before sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

"You don't need to tell me mommy…I understand Aizen is a bad person" Sora stated.

"...Thank you Sora..." Ichigo sighed, smiling slightly.

**This is a dramatic chapter…with humor to start…in case anyone wants to know, Yoru went to write emo poetry xD Yoru is a fun character to write, Sora and Rukia too…actually almost everyone is fun to write *giggles***

**Yoru-So are we kicking Aizen's ass or not?**

**Me-Go read the rest of what we have**

**Yoru-Okay**

**Sora-Sigery? Why is this longish?**

**Me-Cuz Rukia and Renji refused to leave…and I couldn't really end it any other way**

**Sora-Oh**

**Me-ANYWAY…people I am kinda sadden that most people don't review…review, even if it's as simple as "good chapter" or "Update" or something like that…not getting reviews makes me feel like no one likes the stories and that I should simply keep them to myself or something…I DO enjoy writing but I also love it when I get reviews, telling me that it is good or telling me things I could fix…I need those actually…I am not saying you have to review every chapter but I would love if you would take a minute to do it…or at least review on the latest chapter…thanks ^^**

**IS: Ichigo and Jackal**

**Me: Everyone Else**


	16. Chapter 16

"You two can go back…but I am staying here" Yoru growled.

"But Yoru" Sora started.

"Yoru, I WILL drag you back if I have to, and don't raise your voice so much. we don't want to wake them up." Jackal stated, closing his suitcase. He sighed, grabbing Sora's hand, who looked like she was going to cry. "This is what I meant about getting attached."

"Aizen told us nothing…they tell us everything…no offense but I like being 'attached' as you put it…and I would LOVE to see you drag me…try and I fire a cero down your throat…that's a way to wake up isn't it" Yoru snarled quietly.

"What about Gin?" Sora squeaked.

Yoru fell silent. Jackal sighed. "We HAVE to go. If we stay any longer, Aizen will probably come looking for us. Do you want that? To put these people in danger?" He asked.

"These people are already IN danger…but they are safer without me here" Yoru replied.

"...Well, let's go then." Jackal stated, starting to tug Sora gently to the door.

"Whatever" Yoru muttered.

"Will Ai-…daddy kill mo-…Ichigo?" Sora asked as they snuck out of their 'home'.

Jackal sighed. "I'm sure Aizen won't hurt them." HE stated, shaking his head.

"It's called war Jackal…Aizen kills who he thinks will win him the war…just as Grimmjow or Shiro would" Yoru snapped.

Jackal glared at his brother before opening the front door and tugging Sora out who was still resisting silently. "Where are we meeting Aizen…the manor or somewhere in the Human world?" Yoru asked.

"...A few miles away, on the country side." Jackal said, glancing over at him.

"As long as you know where we are going" Yoru sighed. Jackal rolled his eyes as he continued to tug Sora along, the girl still resisting.

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at the warmth against his bare chest, Ichigo. He gently shook Ichigo awake. "Get up Ichi" he sighed, petting his uke's ears. Ichigo growled a little before burrowing under the covers a little more. "Ichigo" Grimmjow hissed slightly, pulling the blankets away and nipping Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo's eyes blinked open at the act, sleepy brown eyes looking up at Grimmjow. "What?" he asked softly, shivering at the sudden cold.

"Get up…you are the only one who get the kids up" Grimmjow smirked, kissing his mate's nose.

"...But I'm comfortable..." Ichigo mumbled, pouting slightly.

"I can wrap you up and carry you?" Grimmjow smirked

Ichigo blushed a little. "Grimm... that would be embarrassing..." He sighed, starting to sit up.

"Really? But you are fun to carry kitten" Grimmjow teased.

He yawned before finally sitting up. "I'll go wake them up..."

"Thanks Ichi" Grimmjow smiled, getting up as well to wake up Shiro, who was sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

He never explained to Grimmjow or Ichigo why he did so though. Ichigo tilted his head slightly before looking around. "...Can you feel their reiatsu? I-I can't..." Panic laced his voice as he untangled himself from the sheets and grabbed a shirt from the closet. It was Grimmjow's, so the long sleeves covered his hands and the bottom of the red sweater reached the middle of his thighs.

Grimmjow blinked, kicking Shiro up and heading to the kids' room with Ichigo. Ichigo opened the door quietly, freezing when he looked inside. They weren't there. Not even their things... They were gone. "Where's the kids?" Shiro asked from behind them.

"I..." Ichigo stammered, frozen in shock. Shiro bit his lip, knowing that wasn't a good question. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, trying to soothe the beta. "...Were... why..." Ichigo whispered, still glued to the spot.

"…Do you think Yoru meant it when he promised to fight Aizen?" Shiro asked quietly.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide as he looked over at Shiro.

"Yesterday he said he was going to help fight Aizen…do you think he went to do that?" Shiro asked.

"Why would he take everything with him though" Grimmjow questioned.

"...Was I not good enough?" Ichigo wondered softly, looking down.

"Ichigo this isn't your fault" Grimmjow sighed, hugging Ichigo closer.

Shiro walked into the room, looking around. "Maybe they knew something we didn't" Shiro stated. He walked around the room, eyeing everything but stopped at the bed Yoru used. "The fox seems so innocent and nice till he bites your hand and laughs at a person's stupidity" he read.

Ichigo looked over at him. "..What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…maybe it's a message" Shiro shrugged.

"It sounds like whoever wrote this is saying the fox betrays whoever is closest to him" Grimmjow blinked.

"...Do you think he's the fox?" Ichigo wondered softly, looking down again.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked, knowing fully who Ichigo was referring to.

Shiro blinked and raced over to Sora's bed. "Innocence is a blessing but a blessing isn't always innocent" he read.

Ichigo swallowed, tears pricking his eyes. "...I-i gotta find them!"

"Ichigo" Grimmjow started.

"King…I found Tensa Zangetsu" Shiro stated, holding up a black kanatana from the open closet door.

Ichigo stared in shock at the blade. "...I-I can't use it anymore... I'm not powerful enough..." He said softly, his ears flat and his tail curled around his waist.

"Maybe you can…it's still YOUR Zanpakto…I think…Yoru had when he first showed up" Shiro responded.

"Why did Yoru have it…and where did it get it?" Grimmjow asked.

"I-I dunno! But... I gotta find them!" Ichigo said, wriggling out of Grimmjow's grip and running for the front door, grabbing a pair of pants that was on the back of the couch on the way.

Grimmjow was about to follow when Shiro grabbed his arm. "Get dressed and round up your Espada…I will follow Ichigo" Shiro commanded.

"What?" Grimmjow asked dumbly.

"GET FUCKING DRESSED AND ROUND UP YOUR FUCKING ESPADA" Shiro snapped. "You are only in your boxers and Ichigo will bitch if you follow him in that" Shiro added with a snort before turning and following. It was then Grimmjow noticed Shiro was already dressed in jeans and a black button up shirt with long sleeves.

Ichigo was already running down the street, trying to follow the weak trail of his children's reiatsu. Shiro wasn't too far behind, muttering about how Ichigo would be the death of him. Shiro was quickly losing the faster male. Ichigo soon disappeared out of Shiro's sight. "Shit" Shiro hissed, not noticing the light blue eyes glowing slightly behind. At least not till a hand swiped at him, successfully knocking him out.

**Review**

**IS: Ichigo/Jackal**

**Me: Everyone else**


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo skidded to a stop in front of an alley, panting harshly as he nearly bent in half trying to catch his breath. He froze, however when he glanced to the side into the ally, seeing none-other than Aizen... and his children right behind him. "Aizen..." He hissed quietly, making the brunette smirk.

"I thought I killed you." He stated, walking calmly up to Ichigo. Ichigo tried to straighten, but when Aizen's reiatsu pressed against him his eyes went wide as his knees buckled. Aizen reached out and grabbed him by his hair, making the orangette wince as he was pulled upright, his body limp because of the reiatsu pressing against him. Aizen actually started dragging him into the alley by his hair, a gagantua opening up behind the triplets.

Yoru clenched his fist, glancing at Jackal. Sora whimpered at the sight of her 'daddy' that she loved and thought was so nice, hurting her mommy. Yoru pulled her into a comforting hug. "Aizen…if you hurt him, I will kill you" Yoru growled, though his throat was half closed anyway from fear. Jackal's eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing. Aizen sent a quick glare their way before walking through the portal, pulling Ichigo along with him. Ichigo glanced at them, he had that kicked puppy look on his face, well, rather a kicked kitten face. Yoru looked away. He wanted to attack Aizen. But he knew he wasn't strong enough. He was scared, an emotion he rarely had. Sora started to follow Aizen and Ichigo through the portal. Yoru followed her, trying not to visually shake in fear. "I'm sorry mom" he muttered very lowly. They soon arrived in Hueco Mundo, probably too far away from Las Noches for their reiatsu to be detected.

Ichigo was locked in a cell almost immediately after getting to the 'castle' as Aizen called it. Yoru offered to watch him and Gin was sent to as well. Yoru was silent and Gin was annoyed. "You know I am not going to tell on you Yoru" Gin started.

Yoru growled slightly before turning away from Gin, retreating to sit on a window sill. Ichigo still had that 'kicked puppy' look as he sat in the corner, his ears dropped and his tail still on the ground. There was a thick chain connected to a steel collar around his neck, the other end connected to the wall. Aizen had found it amusing. Yoru felt tears at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away. "Foxes only cry for themselves" he muttered.

"Yoru do you remember that little poem I told you" Gin asked.

"'The fox seems so innocent and nice till he bites your hand and laughs at a person's stupidity' Why…wait oh…you are a traitor to Aizen" Yoru sighed.

"You are smart" Gin smirked.

"Well just me, you, and Ichigo isn't enough to defeat Aizen" Yoru started.

"Yoru…you and your siblings are Aizen's only weapon powerful to overpower Grimmjow, Shiro, and even Ichigo…as well as the bargaining chip" Gin replied.

Ichigo glanced at them, particularly at Yoru before looking back at the ground. "1 VS 2 isn't even…we would lose" Yoru sighed.

"Have you been reading angst again?" Gin sighed.

"Sora wanted hurt/comfort stories" Yoru snapped.

"Okay okay…but anyway, Sora is already doubtful of her image of Aizen. She doesn't see the good father anymore" Gin replied.

"What good father? All I saw was a selfish, power-hungry bastard with mental issues, and not the good kind" Yoru growled.

"Just like your mother…a real bitch" Gin chuckled.

"Was I not good enough? ...Was I a bad mom...?" Ichigo suddenly asked, his voice a whisper.

"Considering you are actually a guy, I don't except you to be a perfect mom but you are the best one I know" Yoru replied.

"Ichigo is the first mom you have you met" Gin started, stopping when a knife flew by his head, only missing by a hair.

"Did I ask you Gin?" Yoru growled.

"I still will never understand why you keep forks and knives in your boots" Gin sighed.

"Just in case I need to make a warning clear…so unless I ask you directly keep your mouth closed…I doubt you want a fork in the neck" Yoru snarled.

"As I said before…a bitch…then again, like mother like uke son" Gin sighed.

"I am only 8…you can't tell my position yet" Yoru pouted.

Ichigo just stared at him for a few moments before looking away, probably not knowing what to say. "Yoru do you know who I mean when I said your mother?" Gin asked.

Yoru turned, sliding off the window sill. "The real owner of Tensa Zangetsu" Yoru replied, the black kanatana appearing in Yoru's hand.

"How did you learn that?" Gin asked.

"Tensa trust me enough to come when I ask him to" Yoru replied.

"When did you leave him anyway?" Gin asked, knowing Yoru wasn't the type to leave something important behind.

"With mom…but he didn't take Tensa with him" Yoru replied.

"...I was surprised that it still existed... I-I can't go into my Bankai anymore..." Ichigo said, looking over at them again. His ears were still dropped but his tail twitched every once and a while.

"You can…it's just not as strong as it was before…you may not be able to rival Aizen in strength anymore but you still have that way of gaining the trust of everyone, making them want to help you win" Yoru responded.

"Yoru is right…surprisingly…I never told you anything about this topic did I?" Gin asked.

"Ummmm…Tensa told me" Yoru replied.

"Right Tensa" Gin sighed.

Ichigo sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. "...I'm useless.." He muttered.

"You aren't useless and I don't want to hear you say that about yourself" Yoru snapped. He opened up the cell, walking straight over to Ichigo. He drops to his knees, hugging his mom close. "I don't except you to be perfect but you are…you are a perfect mom. A perfect person. You are the person I wish I could be more like." Yoru explained, on the verge of tears again.

Ichigo gasped, tears coming to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yoru's body. He pressed his face into the boys shoulder, the tears now falling freely. Yoru gently petted Ichigo's hair. "Okay I can only take so much fluffyness…I am going to get Sora" Gin sighed, getting up.

"I-I wish Aizen had never taken you away from me back then... This would have never happened..." Ichigo sighed, pulling Yoru into his lap.

"Yeah but something else would have…besides I think we should blame Gin for taking us back" Yoru responded.

"I agrees with Yoru" Sora chirped, hanging on Gin's shoulder with a cookie in her mouth.

"You gave her a cookie and she came?" Yoru asked. "Damnit Sora, what did we say about following creepy men after they give you food" Yoru sighed.

"Actually she already had the cookie…she came when I told her you and her Mommy were here" Gin corrected.

"SORA! Never listen to a creepy man" Yoru commanded.

"She listens to you" Gin commented.

"I'm a creepy boy" Yoru scowled.

"Your my children... my blood.. I could have protected you... I was just too weak at that time.." Ichigo muttered softly, his grip tightening. "I-I was in the same room, and I still couldn't protect the ones I love..."

"What's mommy going on about?" Sora asked, nibbling on her cookie.

"He thinks it's his fault that we were kidnapped and raised by Aizen and Gin" Yoru replied.

"What about the maid?" Sora asked.

"I killed her less than a month after she started" Yoru scuffed. Then Yoru softened again, hugging Ichigo. "Shhh…it's fine mom…we are alive…plus you are always trying protect everyone, you can't do it all mom…and you are one of the strongest people I know" Yoru replied

"I still couldn't protect you though..." Ichigo protested, pulling back a little so he could look at Yoru.

"We are fine" Yoru sighed, silently adding physically at least. "We will live…right now we need to focus on defeating Aizen"

"We can't..." Ichigo whispered. "He's too powerful... even in my most powerful form he still killed me.."

"I will bitch slap you if you continue to be emo…we aren't alone on this" Yoru snapped. He looked over at Gin. "Anyway to contact Grimmjow or Shiro?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah but I don't think they will be trusting of us" Gin replied.

"I am not looking for TRUST at the moment, I'm looking for an ally ship…and Sora, I want to either convert Jackal to helping us or place him under capture" Yoru demanded.

Ichigo scowled a little. "What did I say about cursing?" He asked, a motherly tone in his voice.

"I forgot mom" Yoru grinned, kissing Ichigo's nose.

Sora finished her cookie and left the room to find her other brother. Ichigo wrinkled his nose as he blushed a little, his ears perking up slightly. "Yoru what do you have in mind for this…email, calling, even sending someone…how are you going to set up this ally" Gin asked.

"I am going to speak with them" Yoru replied.

"It's a long walk" Gin started.

"I an't walking" Yoru crackled, getting up from Ichigo's lap. He pulled a chain off the wall. "Aizen didn't call me his wild card for nothing" Yoru crackled.

"...What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Yoru.

"Getting a ride to Las Noches" Yoru grinned before turning and rushing out the door.

"Yoru likes riding Hollows…he gets the ride he needs, ride where he going, and then releases his pet" Gin shrugged.

Ichigo stared at him in shock. "...and you _let_ Him?"

"Yeah…Yoru is the best with Hollows and he is going to do it regardless of what he is told" Gin replied.

Ichigo only sighed, before shifting to curl up on the ground, his eyes drooping as he set his head on his crossed arms. Gin got silently, undid the locks, and left the room. Ichigo was soon asleep, his tail tightly curled around his body.

**Okay we have like a chapter's worth in our roleplay...we hit a rough spot ^^; So not much is being done...so this story will probably not be updated for a while...sorry ^^;**

**IS: Aizen/Ichigo/Jackal**

**Me: Everyone else**

**REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

"Nii-san?" Sora called, peeking her head into a room.

She was looking for Jackal, just as Yoru told her to do. Jackal was sitting in a chair, reading a book. "Yeah Sora?" He called, not bothering to glance up.

"I need to talk to you" Sora said in a small voice.

She just realized she had no idea how to convert her brother without giving away something. "About what?" Jackal asked, making his place in the book and closing it before looking up.

Sora bit her lip before speaking. "Why do you follow Aizen? What if Yoru's right to not trust Aizen? And what if we are on the wrong side?" Sora asked.

"...What do you mean?" Jackal asked, standing up and walking over to his sister.

Sora fought the urge to flinch. She was scared, no terrified of her brothers. They were both powerful while she was the weak link. "What if Aizen isn't the good guy?" Sora asked.

Jackal sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "One, don't be afraid of me, and two, I never knew if he was or not." He stated bluntly.

"Why would you listen to him if you don't then?" Sora asked.

"He's more powerful than us and he kept us alive when our parents died." He stated.

Sora started to play with her hair. "What if they aren't dead?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hugging his sister.

"What if Aizen lied to us? What if he just took us or something and then just told us our parents were dead?" Sora asked, pulling her brother closer.

"...You think he would do that?" Jackal asked softly, setting his chin on Sora's head.

"I don't know…but Yoru seems to think so" she muttered.

Jackal sighed at that. "Where is Yoru anyhow?" He asked.

"I don't know…I would think with Gin and Ichigo" Sora replied.

"Well, let's go there then." Jackal stated.

Sora nodded. Jackal grabbed Sora's hand, pulling her back to the cells were Ichigo was being held. They both didn't notice the figure standing silently in the shadows. "Jackal…can we stop for more cookies?" Sora asked.

"...Fine..." Jackal sighed, rolling his eyes at his sister's grin.

"I love you Jackal-nii" she chirped, dragging him along to get cookies.

Jackal only sighed and smirked a little. After Sora got her cookies, she started back to the cell room. When she went in, she noticed Gin and Yoru were both gone and Ichigo was asleep on the floor, chains missing. "...Great..." Jackal muttered, walking over to Ichigo and kneeling down.

"Where's Yoru? Gin? And Mommy's chains?" Sora asked.

"I'm guessing Gin and Yoru did something..."Jackal said, standing back up.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"I honestly have no idea." He replied.

"What are we going to do about it?" Sora asked.

"Again, I dunno. I guess we have to wait for them to get back." Jackal sighed again, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

Sora nodded. She then went over to Ichigo. "Mommy? Do you wanna wait with us?" she asked. Ichigo shifted but otherwise didn't wake. Sora frowned. "Mommy" she repeated, this time poking her mom. Then she shoved a cookie in his mouth. Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he spit out the cookie and coughed a little. He sat up and just stared at Sora for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "Cookies have waking up abilities" Sora chirped, hugging her mom back. "Now Jackal get over here and hug Ichigo or burn your books" Sora growled, suddenly cold hearted.

"..." Jackal scowled but got up and walked over anyways, awkwardly hugging Ichigo around his shoulders. Sora smiled, hugging them both. "How cute" Gin smirked from the door.

"Hi foxy-kun" Sora chirped.

Jackal actually blushed a little before pushing away from the two. "Were did you go?" He asked.

"Yoru left a bit ago and Ichigo fell asleep, was I suppose to sit here?" Gin asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Jackal deadpanned.

"I was bored though Jackal-chan" Gin pouted.

Jackal only rolled his eyes. "It's okay Foxy-kun" Sora chirped, escaping Ichigo's grip and hugging the silver haired male. Ichigo pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't pout mommy" Sora giggled. "Jackal, me, Yoru, and daddy love you lots" Sora chirped.

"...Fine..." Ichigo sighed.

"We really do mom" a voice chuckled. Yoru was again sitting on the window sill. A small cut on his left cheek with a good amount of blood coating his hair, clothes, and skin. He was spinning a phone looking object in his hands.

"...Please tell me you got into some red paint..." Ichigo said quietly, his eyes wide.

"Okay...I got into some red paint" Yoru chirped. Then he looked over at Jackal. "I would guess it's safe to believe you are on our side" he added.

"...Was I ever not?" Jackal scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Who knows Jackal-chan" Yoru laughed.

"...Please don't call me that." Jackal sighed.

"Why not?" Yoru asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Just please don't." Jackal said, glaring slightly.

"You are such a spoilsport" Yoru laughed.

"Yoru…what is that thing in your hand?" Sora asked.

"Phone" Yoru chirped.

"Were did you get it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Grimmjow gave it to me after a short argument…so we can contact him if necessary" Yoru replied.

"By argument, you mean you yelled at him?" Gin asked.

"I had to" Yoru chuckled.

"...Did you JUST go get it?" Ichigo asked, his tail starting to wave behind him again.

"Sorta" Yoru replied.

"...You couldn't just TELL him were we were?" He deadpanned.

"They know where we are…I told them to come when we called them though" Yoru replied. "Since it's our army of like 20 vs. Aizen's army of…100 or so…we need some sort of plan"

"... One hundred?" Ichigo repeated, his eyes wide.

"No…it's like 99…you killed one Yoru" Gin commented.

"Which one…the one I stabbed through the leg or the one I ripped the heart and teeth out of?" Yoru asked.

"98 I guess" Gin sighed.

"...I never thought my children would be so violent..." Ichigo stated, slowly standing up.

"Grimmjow and Shiro are VERY violent…you are too when you are pissed" Yoru replied.

"...Still." Ichigo said, walking over to him.

Yoru raked his hands through his hair. "I am 8…I get violent at this age" Yoru shrugged.

"And you are a bitch" Gin added.

Ichigo scowled over at Gin. "Don't curse at him or in front him." He growled.

"Well he is" Gin pouted.

"In more ways than one" Yoru laughed.

Ichigo growled lowly at Gin. "It's true mom…sorry but it is" Yoru shrugged.

This made Ichigo sigh. "Yoru is one sometimes…but only when he feels like it or he is mad" Sora commented.

Ichigo pouted slightly. "I don't want you three cursing anymore."

"I will try mommy" Sora nodded.

"No promises…wait what is considered 'cursing'?" Yoru asked.

"...any and all curse words." Ichigo stated.

"Does that include crap and pissed?" Yoru asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"No promises then…at all" Yoru replied.

"Yoru." Ichigo said lowly.

"Would you rather I break a promise then?" Yoru asked.

"I rather you do neither." Ichigo sighed, his ears twitching.

"I will probably forgot not to curse…I have been cursing for 7 years of my life and it's a hard habit to break" Yoru replied.

"...Please try." Ichigo asked.

"That I can do" Yoru nodded.

Ichigo picked Yoru up off of the window ledge, grimacing at the slightly dried 'red paint'. "... You need to get this off of you."

"Okay" Yoru replied

He wiggled from Ichigo's arms and to the floor. He started to lick himself. "Damn your kid is flexible" Gin commented.

Ichigo turned to Gin. "...I am going to ask you to not say things like that." He growled.

"But he is flexible mommy…" Sora commented. Ichigo only shook his head and sighed yet again. Sora looked at Jackal. "Go make mommy happy again" she demanded.

Jackal stiffened slightly but sighed, walking over to Ichigo and hugging him, whom returned the hug. Sora grinned, clapping. "You had to make Jackal do it?" Yoru chuckled, paused in his cleaning.

"Jackal needs help showing his love for mommy" Sora replied.

Jackal huffed. He just didn't like showing emotion much was all. He did care for their fake mother, but he just didn't like showing it. "He an't emotionful kind of person" Yoru shrugged, going back to his licking.

Ichigo chuckled. "I figured." He said, pulling away from Jackal, who smiled slightly before he frowned again.

"We should plan our attack" Sora suggested with a chirp.

Ichigo nodded. "We kill them before they kill us…done" Yoru shrugged, finished washing.

"...I think we need a better plan than that." Jackal muttered.

"Fine…Sora chokes them with cookies, the rest of us use swords…and Ichigo uses pi…angry attack" Yoru replied.

"... You know, He may be on to something." Jackal said, humor evident in his voice.

"I will go get more cookies…c'mon Gin" Sora chirped.

"Why do you want me to help?" Gin chuckled.

"You have big hands…you can carry lots of cookies" Sora chirped, grabbing his hands and dragging him after her.  
>Ichigo chuckled as he watched them leave. Yoru grinned. "Sometimes I feel bad for Gin…he was forced to care for us" Yoru snickered.<p>

**Gets me EVERYTIME I read it. Gin saying something sort of perverted-sounding like "Damn your kid is flexible" xD**

**Anyway, we are sorry we forgot to upload. We finished the story like a month or two ago and here we are posting it now ^^;**

**We are posting all of it now so please at least review on the last chapter**

**IS/Via: Ichigo, Jackal**

**Me: Rest**


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly Ichigo gasped and feel to his knees and then his hands, his arms struggling to keep him on all fours. Aizen smirked, walking into the room. Apparently he was concentrating all of his reiatsu on Ichigo. Yoru growled, pointing a Tensa Zangetsu at Aizen. He stood in front of Ichigo, eyes open and cold.

Ichigo finally crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath. Aizen stared at Yoru for a moment. "Well, it seems that I have a couple of traitors on my hands." He stated calmly.

"You betrayed the Soul Society...and I am not a traitor…I was never on your side you just thought I was idiot" Yoru snapped, flipping Aizen off.

Jackal glared at Aizen, but said nothing. "Tsk." Aizen sighed, walking past Yoru and picking Ichigo up and off of the ground by the collar of his shirt, whom was limp in his grasp. Ichigo's eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly, the reiatsu pressing down on him nearly crushing him.

Yoru jumped at Aizen with a snarl, burying the kanatana into Aizen's side. Slightly glowing light blue eyes filled with grief and anger glared at Aizen. Suddenly Aizen chuckled from behind Yoru. "You might want to take a look at whom you've stabbed." He said simply.

"Old tricks DO work on young kids…making someone stab someone important to them…it worked the first time and now a second…it will probably work a third time as well wouldn't it overconfident bastard" Yoru growled, pulling Tensa Zangetsu from Ichigo's side. "A wound to the side doesn't kill…but one to the heart, like your poor vice captain took would right Aizen" Yoru purred.

Ichigo collapsed back onto the ground, bleeding quite heavily but it seemed that the pain and reiatsu had knocked him out. Aizen chuckled again. "It seems so. I was hoping for you to kill your own mother."

"Sorry to disappoint you …I like to start with a simple wound then torture for a while, keeping them alive for as long as possible…so the first blow is never a deep one" Yoru explained a crooked grin.

Suddenly a foot swung and hit Aizen's shin. "You big stupid bully…hurting mom like that I should rip your heart out and feed it to Gin along with bits of your girly hair" Sora snapped, kicking him again.

Aizen actually kicked her away. Sora started to cry, hugging Gin's leg awkwardly. "Sora…kicked by a power hungry bastard with a bitchcurl cuz she kicked him" Gin sighed, picking up Sora.

Yoru threw a dagger into Aizen's leg, giggling slightly when the blood exploded out of the wound. Gin hand Sora to Jackal while he quickly picked up Ichigo. He tried to stop the bleeding. Yoru smiled at Aizen. He snapped his fingers, the dagger snuck deeper into Aizen's leg, the handle now barely showing. Yoru giggled again. "Hado 31,Shakkahō" he chirped, firing a red ball of energy at Aizen.

Aizen hadn't even flinched; he only sidestepped calmly before pulling the dagger out of his leg and throwing it to the floor. Yoru smiled, raising a hand in an L format. It was a gun made from his hand, a childish motion. "Bang" he stated, a small black bundle of energy rocketing at Aizen, ready to follow its target's motion if need be. Aizen frowned, using his reiatsu blow the energy away. Yoru frowned slightly. He pressed his lips together before looking over at his family and Gin. "That reminds me" Yoru suddenly chirped. He pointed his hand at the wall and fired a 'bullet' at the wall, blowing it up.

Jackal watched, confused. As the wall crumbled, Grimmjow, Shiro, the Espada, and some Shinigami friends of Ichigo's came in. Shiro was pouting. "I wanted to blow up the wall" he pouted.

"Too late snowy…" Yoru snorted before giggling, his giggle high pitched and plain creepy.

"I thought you had to call them" Gin stated.

"Did…right when Aizen came in…they took forever to get here" Yoru replied, glaring at his help.

"...You might want to help him." Jackal stated, pointing at Ichigo.

Shiro was instantly at Ichigo's side, holding him. Grimmjow growled at Aizen, stepping towards the man. "Be careful Grimmjow…Aizen is a bitch to kill" Yoru snorted.

"YORU!" Sora growled.

"Sorry, forgot" he muttered.

Ichigo whined slightly, his head pressing into Shiro's shirt. "Anyway…who wants second dibs on killing Aizen, I already have first" Yoru asked, snapping his fingers on both hands. Tensa Zangetsu appeared in one hand, the dagger appeared in the other.

Jackal stared at him for a moment before glancing at Sora. Aizen's face was unreadable. Grimmjow's eyes were focused on Aizen as he growled. He drew Pantera, pointing the sword at Aizen. Shiro pulled Ichigo closer. Sora got up on her feet and spit at Aizen. "You are a meanie…I hope you rot in hell witch with a b instead of a w" Sora snapped. Blood was starting to stain Shiro's hands and shirt. Aizen remained calm. Shiro put his hands over Ichigo's wound, his reiatsu mending it. Sora scowled, picking up the closest thing to her, a chain. She chucked it at Aizen's head. The man simply caught it and threw it to the ground. Sora looked like she was on the verge of tears. This time she launched herself at Aizen. Jackal caught her. "Bad idea." He stated.

"Why" she snapped. She never snapped. At anyone. Yoru walked towards Aizen, very carefree. His icy eyes trained on the older male. "I question you. You know you will lose this battle yet you don't run you don't coward you don't admit defeat…why is that?" Yoru asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You could get hurt." Jackal stated. Aizen smiled his cold smile. "How do you assume that? Everyone here might be an illusion. You might already be dead." He stated rather smugly.

"Because I am not an idiot…" Yoru replied. "You can't scare me with your lies"

"I can even be putting these thoughts in your mind." Aizen smirked.

"Oh so you put these in my mind too…fuck you dumbass bitch" Yoru replied.

Jackal sighed. "If Ichi-I mean, mom finds out that you're cursing he's going to punish you."

"Aizen put those thoughts in my head" Yoru teased before turning his eyes back to Aizen. "And if you are SO smart then tell me my plan" Yoru asked innocently. "Unless you don't know?" his voice snickered from behind Aizen. "You know my plan…you put it in my head…right?" Yoru teased from the side.

Grimmjow and most of the Espada were a bit shocked. Yoru could move with enough speed to make it seem like there was more than one of him. Yoru then stopped moving, standing in front of Aizen. "If you control our thoughts…then make me your servant…I dare ya try" Yoru demanded.

Aizen narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "You can't…can you" Yoru snorted. "You have no power, no weapons…actually you did have a weapon, 3 to be exact…me, Jackal, and Sora…but you lost us and now you are powerless" Yoru growled.

"Uhh…Yoru, he has a huge amount of reiatsu, he has power" Gin stated.

"But no Zanpakto, no kido…nothing of worth…only speed, a cool attitude, and a calming voice" Yoru sighed.

"You know nothing, do you Yoru" Aizen sighed.

The brown haired male wasn't paying attention; he didn't see the bluenet behind him. Not till the last second, barely dodging the strong swing of Pantera. Yoru raced forward, stabbing Aizen in the stomach. "You can't fight more than one person at a time…poor defenseless Aizen" Yoru sneered.

Aizen lost his cool for a second, backhanding Yoru. The 8 year old went to the ground, holding his redden cheek with tears prickling his eyes. A pathetic whimper escaped his lips. "You are nothing more than a child…you don't have the power to defeat me" Aizen growled, trying to regain his cool.

Grimmjow's lips curled in a snarl and he saw red. This man had treated him like shit for years, then he hurts Ichigo, and finally he hurts Yoru. Grimmjow was out for blood, and a lot of it.

Yoru saw that look in his father's eye, smiling through his pain before backing up to let Grimmjow lead the fight.

Grimmjow's fighting was now purely instinct, no logic rested in Grimmjow's mind. Grimmjow rocketed himself at Aizen, ripping, tearing, clawing, slicing, slashing, and cutting. Aizen couldn't run, well he could but Grimmjow simply followed at a faster speed.

Shiro glanced up at the finishing battle with a smirk. Felines, so protective and aggressive, so willing to save those they cared for.

The Espada and Shinigami stood around Gin, Shiro, Ichigo, Jackal, Sora, and Yoru, watching as Grimmjow tore Aizen to bits. Aizen tried to escape but it was useless.

Finally Grimmjow was done. Aizen was deeply unconscious and heavily bleeding and bruised. Yoru was quickly to race over and hug Grimmjow's leg. Sora quickly followed, pulling Jackal along as well. Jackal huffed but held onto his father's leg anyhow.

**We were running out of ideas so we just made Grimmjow go crazy and kill Aizen xD**

**Now that the drama is over, humor will come next**

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Grimmjow finally came out of his bloodlust, surprised to see his children hugging his legs. "You 3 okay?" he asked, looking over his kids. Jackal nodded slightly and glanced at Ichigo whom had started to stir, his eyes foggy as they blinked open to stare into worried gold-on-black eyes.

Shiro instantly hugged the oranget tightly, purring. Yoru released Grimmjow's leg and trotted over to Aizen's body. Gin went to get Yoru who was kicking Aizen's body. Sora went to her mother's side, dragging Grimmjow and Jackal along as well. "Mommy…are you okay?" Sora asked.

Grimmjow kneeled down next to his mate, worried eyes staring at Ichigo.

"A-ah, yeah... I think. It just kinda... hurts..." Ichigo winced a little as he looked over at his children and mate.

Gin carried a pouting Yoru to join his family after lifting him away from Aizen's half dead corpse. Sora hugged Ichigo. "Daddys…make mommy feel better…me, Jackal, and Yoru can wait out here with Gin" Sora demanded.

Yoru laughed. "Yeah, make mommy feel better" he chuckled as he was set down by Gin.

Jackal rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his brother on the back of his head. Yoru pouted. "Owwwie…What?" Yoru whined.

"Don't be so crude." Jackal sighed.

"Huh? Oh…I wasn't thinking of it like that…but I like the way you think Nii-san" Yoru snickered, reaching over and ruffling the older's hair. Jackal glared at his brother and tried to fix his hair.

"That reminds me" Yoru added, grabbing Gin by the front of his shirt. "Can I keep him?" he asked.

Grimmjow gave his son a weird look. Shiro laughed. Jackal rolled his eyes. "He's not a pet, you know."

"He totally is" Yoru replied, petting Gin's hair. Gin didn't bother arguing or trying to get away and just let Yoru do as he liked. Jackal rolled his eyes. Gin had always been weird.

Grimmjow sighed. "I guess you can keep him" the bluenet sighed. Yoru grinned.

It had about a month since the death of Aizen. The family, including their 'pet' and a few of Ichigo's friends from before his death were having a picnic in the park. Jackal was sitting quietly next to Ichigo with a book, and the oranget was eating a sandwich and was reading a magazine.

Sora was playing with Gin's hair while Yoru was trying to get Shiro to give him dessert first. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, whom was seated next to him. He flicked his nose with his tail playfully with a small smile. Grimmjow smirked, leaning over and nuzzling Ichigo with a soft purr. The oranget giggled slightly and wrapped his tail around Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow grinned, nuzzling the oranget again.

Shiro finally gave in and Yoru got his dessert with a grin. "Shi, you really shouldn't give him desert first." Ichigo commented, glancing at him.

"He's just as stubborn as you were with the cereal" Shiro replied, snorting. Yoru had ran a few yards away to eat his cake, just in case someone want to take it away he would have a headstart.

Ichigo chuckled. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am Kingy" Shiro chirped.

"Can me and Gin have dessert first too?" Sora asked.

"Ask your mother" Shiro replied immediately.

"Mommy" Sora called.

Ichigo sighed. "No, your brother was just lucky that he asked Shiro."

"Awww" Sora pouted. Yoru came over, cutting up his cake. He gave Sora some of it, making the younger squeal in delight. Ichigo smiled slightly. Yoru was a good brother to his little sister.

"…I think that's cheating" Grimmjow snorted, looking over at Yoru and Sora eating their cake.

Jackal glanced at them and rolled his eyes. "Cake is yummy" Sora squealed.

"Agreed" Yoru nodded. Ichigo smiled at them. "Mom…do you want some cake too?" Yoru called.

"You can't give mommy that…there's a strawberry on it…that's cannibalism" Sora squeaked.

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head. "No thanks, Yoru." he smiled at them.

"Okay mom" Yoru replied. Gin was slowly trying to sneak away from Yoru and Sora.

Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow, his magazine forgotten as he watched his kids with a small smile. "Jackal! Do you want some cake?" Yoru asked, grabbing one of Gin's legs and dragging the older male back.

"I would like to eat lunch first," Jackal sighed.

"Boring" Yoru snorted in a sing-song voice. "C'mon you're a kid, act like one" Yoru demanded.

"I prefer to be mature." Jackal muttered.

"Boring…did you learn nothing from Gin?" Yoru asked.

"What?" Jackal asked, seeming confused.

"Gin taught us the basic of having fun and killing things" Yoru answered.

"Aizen liked to tutor me, remember?" Jackal sighed.

"Screw that butterfly…GIN you need to teach Jackal again, hurry before he grows up and loses his whole childhood" Yoru demanded.

Jackal only rolled his eyes. "Yoru, I don't think it's not serio-" Gin started.

Yoru fisted the front of Gin's shirt and shook the silver haired male. "HURRY UP AND SAVE HIM GIN, HE'S GONNA REGRET THIS IF YOU DON'T SAVE HIS CHILDHOOD, STEAL HIS MARUTE, KILL IT" Yoru screamed.

"…I wonder where Yoru got ther drama queen gene" Shiro snorted, glancing at his orange haired drama queen.

Ichigo caught the glance, and scowled, actually sticking his tongue out at him.

"Really mature Queen" Shiro snorted.

"Jackal, mom's not being a mature adult…you don't get to be one either" Yoru scolded.

Jackal sighed. Again. His brother was really never going to give up. "DAD, you agree right?" Yoru asked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes while Shiro laughed and nodded. Ichigo yawned, flipping through his magazine. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo onto his lap, nuzzling his mate. The oranget blushed slightly, but otherwise continued to read his magazine. "…NO…wait till we get home dad" Yoru scolded his father upon seeing Ichigo on the bluenet's lap.

Ichigo scowled at the young boy. "Your too young to be thinking of things like that." He grumbled.

Yoru blinked. "What do you mean? I was thinking dad shouldn't give you a bath in public…what were you thinking?" Yoru asked.

Ichigo flushed, mumbling under his breath as he turned around and hid his face in Grimmjow's shirt. "…What?" Yoru asked.

"Queeny really did develop a perverted side from being with me and Grimmkitty" Shiro cheered.

"Oh, that's what mommy was thinking" Yoru snickered.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled.

"It's common for a beta to think of that often" Yoru replied with a big grin.

"Yoru! Shush!" Ichigo snapped, turning to nearly glare at his son.

The child pouted. "Can I ask if we can have more siblings?" he asked. Grimmjow and Shiro both smirked at that. Ichigo gawked at him, trying, and failing to come up with a reply.

"We will see Yoru" Shiro chuckled. Ichigo turned to scowl at Shiro. Again. "What? It's a maybe answer…don't you want more kids to love?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo huffed, moving to bury his face into Grimmjow's shirt, but not before mumbling a quiet 'yes'.

Shiro grinned. "Case closed…me and Grimmkitty will help you with that after we get home…Gin can play with the kids" Shiro chirped.

"…Is mommy going to mate with you guys?" Sora asked innocently to her two fathers.

Shiro made a snorting noise but didn't give an answer. Ichigo started to mumble to himself into Grimmjow's shirt. Sora pouted before she got up and walked to her mom. "Mommy" she started, tugging on Ichigo's shirt. "Are you going to mate with our daddys?" she asked.

"What? N-no," Ichigo said, peaking out at her.

"But don't you have to mate to have more babies…and you said you wanted more babies" Sora blinked.

"No, you don't have to mate.." Ichigo mumbled, blushing slightly.

Sora could see her mom was embarrassed about these questions, so the 8 year old turned around. She went to Gin. "Gin-chan…how are babies made, mommy said you don't have to mate so how are they made?" she asked.

"Don't you dare answer that," Ichigo growled lowly, glaring over at Gin.

"She asked me a question so I must" Gin replied, rolling his eyes to Ichigo. Then he looked at Sora, opening his eyes slightly and chuckling. Sora looked very eager. "Making babies is a special kind of magic everyone learns once they are old to be a parent…though most people prefer to use the magic after mating so people will assume the mate did it when it was actually the magic" Gin explained and Sora nodded, like she understood.

Ichigo looked like he wanted to jump and maul Gin right then at there. Grimmjow tighten his grip on his furious wife so Ichigo wouldn't kill their free babysitter. It made the oranget huff. Grimmjow nuzzled his mate in apology.

**It's magic, Gin never lies XD**

**This was a fun chapter...right? I really fail at kids xD They are much too perverted...oh well I will try again later xD**

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been 4 years. The 'magic' had worked and a 4th child was born. This child inherited the Neko features. Ichigo had named the Neko child Kuro because of his black ears and tail. Kuro also had orange hair, like his mother and golden eyes, like Shiro.

Ichigo had been alone with his mates until a few minutes ago when Yoru, Sora, and Kuro came rushing in, forcing Jackal along with them. Kuro, being the 'baby' of the family got picked up and cradled by Ichigo.

"Where's Gin?" Grimmjow asked, annoyed that the kids had to interrupted their play time.

"…In the closet" Yoru waved off.

Ichigo had started to coo at the three-year-old toddler in his arms and seemed to be ignoring everything else. He hadn't been able to really raise his kids through their toddler stages and he seemed to love being able to do so with Kuro.

Kuro adored the attention, reaching his arms up and squealing. He couldn't really talk very well yet and sort of just babbled.

Grimmjow was trying to figure out why the kids came in and how to get rid of them. He wanted to play with his beta.

Ichigo leaned in close, touching noses with the small boy and purring. Kuro squealed and gently grabbed Ichigo's hair. His eyes went wide and his mouth shaped into an O as he tugged at the soft hair in his fists.

The oranget chuckled, nudging him slightly with his nose before hugging him close. Kuro purred as he nuzzled closer to his mother.

Shiro sat on their large bed, not sure which was more amusing; Grimmjow trying to get the kids to leave or Ichigo being all cuddly with Kuro.

Ichigo glanced at Shiro before smiling and scooting over to him. He picked Kuro up and put him in Shiro's lap with a small chuckle.

Shiro smiled at the child. Kuro blinked a few times at the sudden change in holder. Then he scooted forward and started to try to climb Shiro's shirt with his claws. Shiro watched in amusement, having his arms just below Kuro in case he fell.

Ichigo grinned, laying flat on his stomach and resting his head in Shiro's lap. Kuro made a cheering noise when he reached the top of Shiro's shirt. The albino scooped up the Neko, smiling at him. Kuro clapped his hands.

Ichigo chuckled. "I wonder who he's gonna take after..." He mumbled.

Kuro blinked before he pointed at Ichigo. "I think he wants to take after you" Shiro chuckled, getting a nod from Kuro.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Would be nice," He chuckled.

"Yeah" Shiro nodded. "Mmm" Kuro purred. Ichigo glanced behind him at Grimmjow and giggled slightly.

Grimmjow wasn't having any luck in getting rid of the children. "Oh, just give it up Grimmjow." Ichigo chuckled with a small smile.

Grimmjow huffed while Yoru ducked under him and jumped onto the bed next to his other parents. Sora followed, dragging Jackal as well.

Ichigo grinned, sitting up and grabbing Yoru. Yoru squealed and hugged his mom, sending a pouting Grimmjow a teasing look. Grimmjow sighed. It was hard to get the children back from Aizen but it was impossible to get the children to leave them alone for a short playtime.

Without warning, the oranget started to tickle his son, chuckling a little. Yoru squealed louder, grabbing the bed sheets to try and pull himself away from Ichigo. After a few moments Ichigo reluctantly stopped, though he didn't release him. He leaned over and nuzzled him. Yoru laughed for a minute before he grinned and nuzzled his mom back.

"How was your day?" Ichigo asked, chuckling a little.

"Pretty good…Gin taught us some kido" Yoru grinned.

"God no" Grimmjow muttered.

"What kind of kido?" Ichigo questioned.

"A bit of defense, some attack…and a few bondage ones" Yoru chirped.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide.

"…You know like ropes and stuff so people don't escape…maybe Gin could teach daddy those too" Yoru giggled.

Ichigo scowled. "Shush."

"But dad told me you like bondage…what's wrong with me suggesting Gin to teach them it" Yoru pouted.

"I said no such thing" Shiro huffed.

"…Didn't said which dad...pervert" Yoru laughed. Shiro huffed and didn't respond.

"Shiro..." Ichigo growled, looking up at him.

"…I have a child in my arms." Shiro gulped, holding up the smiling Kuro.

"... Put Kuro down so I can hurt you." Ichigo growled.

"No thank you" Shiro replied. Kuro looked at his angry mom. Then he bit Shiro's hand, was dropped onto the bed and he crawled behind his mother, giggling the whole time.

Ichigo leaped at Shiro, his expression angry. Shiro cursed and tried to run away. Grimmjow smirked and watched in amusement.

Shiro had no such luck because Ichigo actually bit his arm and refused to let go. Shiro pouted, trying to not let the oranget know it was painful.

After a few moments Ichigo growled and release him, scowling angrily at him. Shiro dropped his ears down and tried to make his eyes as big as possible. Then he started to nuzzle Ichigo in apology.

Ichigo sighed, giving in. The albino then grinned and with a purr, gave his mate a quick and loving kiss.

Ichigo kissed back, but after a few long moments he broke the kiss and ducked out of the way, picking Kuro up at the same time. Kuro giggled, snuggling up to his mother's chest. The oranget started to purr, hugging him close. Kuro giggled louder, nuzzling his mother.

Then Gin came in, sort of hopping since he was bound together with glowing yellow ropes of light. "Yoru, take these off of me" he demanded before he tripped and fell to the floor with a groan of pain.

"You got out of the closet…good job Gin" Yoru laughed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes a little. "Yoru," He sighed, holding back a smile. "Release him." Yoru pouted but he snapped his fingers which made the light rope blink out and disappear. "Now, what do you say to Gin?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't piss me off" Yoru chirped.

Ichigo scowled. "No, your supposed to say 'I'm sorry'."

"I'm sorry you pissed me off Gin" Yoru corrected himself.

"That's not what I meant." The oranget snapped. "You tell him your sorry for what you did."

"I'm sorry for using kido to bind you Gin…please do forgive me" Yoru bowed his head to Gin from the bed, his hand near his boot.

Gin gulped. "I forgive you" he responded, not wanting a knife to be thrown at him. He knew too well that Yoru kept extra weapons in his boots.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, reaching over and pulling Yoru close to him. Yoru hugged his mom with an innocent grin. Kuro giggled and reached over to tug at Yoru's hair. Ichigo nuzzled them both. Sora pouted before she climbed onto the bed and quickly attached herself to Ichigo's back as she played with her mother's tail. Ichigo nearly fell over, but he laughed anyways and looked over his shoulder at Sora. The little girl grinned like her blue haired father.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, using his tail to pull her closer. She giggled and hugged her mother tightly. "MOM" Yoru suddenly squealed as Kuro continued to tug at his hair, rather hard on it.

"Oh, no Kuro, you don't do that to your big brother." Ichigo scolded, pulling the young boy away from Yoru.

The orange haired child whined and reached out to try and grab Yoru's hair. Yoru quickly scooted to the other side of the bed, glaring at his little brother.

"No, Kuro." Ichigo hushed him. Kuro shushed and stared up at his mother. "Ma" he called as he reached up to his mom. Ichigo smiled, letting Kuro get a hold of two of his fingers. The child was quick to hold the fingers tightly with a cat-like grin. Ichigo started to purr, leaning forward and nuzzling the top of Kuro's head. Kuro giggled.

"Has anyone had dinner yet?" Ichigo asked after a moment, his purr faltering slightly as he glanced up through both his hair and Kuro's.

"Were we supposed to?" Yoru asked.

He shrugged a little. "I was just wondering. It must be time to eat."

"Fs" Kuro screamed.

"I think Kuro wants fish" Yoru snorted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, moving to get off of the bed. Kuro clung to his mother's shirt and cooed. Ichigo cooed right back as he got up and left the room, headed for the kitchen. Yoru and Sora got off the bed and followed their mother, dragging Jackal along with Shiro and Gin tagging along. Grimmjow sighed and followed as well.

Jackal merely sighed. "So what are we going to have?" Yoru asked.

Ichigo shrugged again. "Whatever I can find to cook."

"Fis" Kuro blinked.

"If I can find it." Ichigo replied. Kuro nodded, hoping for fish to be in the kitchen. He liked fish. A lot.

Ichigo smiled to himself. He couldn't have wished for a better family.

**Kuro =D He's so cute...and younger than Yoru (which makes me laugh)**

**Please review, thanks**

**Via: Ichigo, Jackal**

**Me: The rest**


End file.
